The Mobius Code: Revelations
by Syaoron the Fox
Summary: Her mystery ends. His is just begining. After Cosmo returns, Tails encounters new allies, new enemies, and the truth about his past. This is the account of those events in all the horrible truth. I have reuploaded all the chapters, so please reread this!
1. Prolouge

**This chapter has been reuploaded, but it is still short as I couldn't find a way to extend it. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tails X Cosmo<span>**

**Revelations**

**Prologue**

**Tip of the Spear**

Deep in space:

June - 30 - 3452

18:27 Mobius Time

Time slowed to a standstill... The darkness of space, nearly inexistent to the crew of the Blue Typhoon space ship. Out in the distance, the Metarex planet could be seen, giving off an evil aura. Upon it grew an enormous, beautiful sakura tree. The pink leaves seemed to glow in the distance as the scene unfolded before the crews eyes.

"Tails! There has to be something else you can do!" preached a deep voice belonging to Knuckles, a red echidna.

"Yeah! Shouldn't there be some kind of happy ending!" exclaimed Cream, a rabbit with color to match her name. Yet the yellowish-orange kitsune piloting the space cruiser they spoke to didn't seem to acknowledge their words. He simply stared at the planet, horrified seeing as the fate of the vast universe now rested in his small, gloved, furry hands.

"The Wave Motion Cannon is fully charged Tails. Sonic and Shadow are in position too." Chris clarified, also realizing the outcome of this situation. He was among the few humans aboard the vessel.

Eggman, another human, and archenemy to Sonic, then spoke, "Tails, fire on my mark." and so began the final countdown.

3...

It was do or die…

2...

Life and death…

1...

At that moment in time, Mile 'Tails' Prower was god.

"Wave Motion Cannon, FIRE!"

They all waited for the cannon to go off, but there was no huge explosion of any kind. A hesitant Tails sat in his seat, a river of tears rolling down his face and his finger rested lightly on the trigger, ready to fire yet also not. Suspense loomed like dark clouds on a rainy day, as they all waited for Tails decision.

"Tails" Doctor Eggman spoke in a much calmer voice, "I know she means something to you, but firing is our only option at this point."

"NO! I can't do it! I won't!" he shouted, still bawling over the expected outcome. The thought of having killed someone clearly was not welcome in his mind. It was a shocking sight to see for his friends, as he doesn't have emotional breakdowns often.

"Tails, you have to… there is no other way." Amy shyly spoke. It was this statement that fueled his distress into anger.

"So what are you suggesting? That I just shoot her, just like that?" He screamed. "Amy, what if that was Sonic up there huh! THEN would you want me to shoot!" All his uncharacteristic fury had chilled Amy to the bone.

"W-well I-I..." She stammered, and said no more, merely hanging her head out of embarrassment and shame. No one had ever seen such an outburst from the kit in the entirety of since they met him.

"Tails..." spoke a voice, "You have to shoot. I'm already attached to this monster. There's no going back at this point."

Immediately upon hearing the calm, soothing voice, Tails attitude returned back to sadness, but also surprise as he spoke, "Cosmo!" He exclaimed, fearing there was no alternative. Her faint image appeared on the Blue Typhoon, showing her features. She was an anthropomorphic plant, from a race called the seedrians. She wore a dress that frilled with green at the bottom where the dress showed a flower-like design.

To others, she was just their quirky and somewhat clumsy friend. To Tails, however, she was much more. Even If he didn't admit it.

"Cosmo I don't want to lose you! You're our friend, right?" He pleaded, his highly intelligent mind searching for some way to solve this incident.

"Of course Tails, but even you know that this is the way it has to be." She replied in the calm voice she always had for every situation.

"No Cosmo! You're too special to me! I'm sure there's another way! I'm not going to shoot you!"

"Tails" Eggman said as the argument wore on, "If you don't take action, many more people will die, not just Cosmo. Including us." Those were not comforting words to hear when one was stressed to the point of breaking. He wouldn't believe that his hesitant would cause the death of all. But he would, nevertheless, be the blamed. He slowly took it all in, making his decision all the while.

"O-okay...Cosmo." Tails said slowly, "But before I do it, you need to know..." His sentence was cut off by Cosmo and her natural curiosity. Sometimes, she just couldn't help herself.

"What is it Tails?"

Tails, still weeping, suddenly shouted out " I-I love you Cosmo!" and pressed the trigger, that would ultimately scar his life. As the two golden streams of light sped towards the Metarex planet, Tails finally realized exactly what he was doing. 'This is it…' He thought to himself as the two golden streaks made contact with the planet.

The planet exploded, along with the beautiful sakura tree. It happened slowly in Tails eyes, the glowing leaves flying everywhere as the Metarex's reign of terror came to a sudden violent end... at a steep cost.

"COSMO! NO!" Tails cried, a steady stream of tears continuously rolling down his face as he slowly realized, "She's gone."

When he left to find the blue hedgehog, which had saved Mobius more times than he could count, he was no longer in his super form powered by the emeralds. "We tried to revive her Tails." He told the younger child. "But this was all we could find."

In his best friend and surrogate brothers hand was a tiny white seed. "Just a seed?" Tails wondered, realizing that there was no hope. Half of him had died when she left and now it was taking its effect. He began crying into Sonics chest, attempting to relieve the pain.

Then there was nothing…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails house and work shop

March - 9 - 3456

Four long years later, in an average looking bedroom, Tails awoke from an average nightmare, at least for him it was. One which had plagued him about the day that the love of his life had been taken from him by the merciless grip of death.

Not by Sonic, Shadow, or Eggman.

Not by, even, the Metarex.

He had taken her away from himself, and he alone was responsible for her death. He reminded himself that every day.


	2. Chapter 1

**As with the previous chapter, this will still be short, but it is void of most grammatic errors (Thank the lord!) Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 1**

**Project: Painkiller**

Tails' House and Workshop

March - 9 - 3456

6:17 Mobius Time

He had awoken with a start that day, due to last night's subconscious adventure. His drowsiness, clearly visible by the natural shadow below his eyes. His fur color had become darker from aging. He yawned and groaned before he began to cry at the remembrance of the same nightmare he'd been having for years. "Cosmo..." He whispered, before getting up. He missed her dearly and had never forgiven himself for ending such a young and innocent life, even if it was to save the universe. 'The greater good huh? What a misleading label.' He thought as he went on with the morning's routine. Nothing mattered to him now. Of course he still built machines like the little mechanic he was, and assisted Sonic on adventures, but he had the lost the spark in his spirit, and the spring in his step. Everyone had noticed this, but did little to cheer him up. Not after his sudden violent outburst at Amy on the Blue Typhoon.

He got ready for yet another long day. Being that he was an anthropomorphic animal, clothes were just an unnecessary bother. So first he took a nice, long, refreshing shower. He let the water wash over his body, making sure to scrub his two tails thoroughly. "Yet", he told himself, "All the money saved by not buying clothes, I have to spend on shampoo and conditioner." He chuckled at his own joke before rinsing off and drying out. Every time he took a shower, his fur dried in an odd way, by extend out in every direction but down, as if he recently came out of a drying machine. Cosmo had loved the way his fur felt when it was like that. "Ugh " He sighed before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Absolutely everything reminded him of her.

It was a quaint little kitchen with all the necessary appliances to cook a decent meal and clean up after, such as an oven, stove, dish washer, sink, and toaster. He decided to make himself some eggs and toast. He normally likes his with more pepper than salt. While cooking breakfast he turned on his stereo system and played his favorite song No One by: Trocadero

He put the toast in the toaster as the eggs cooked and sang along to his tune.

_Where is the one who will mourn me when I'm... gone,_

_Who will pour water on my bed of... dirt,_

_Who will breathe fire on my neck at night_…?

He sang as he took the medium cooked eggs out of the pan, and the toast out of the toaster. He had cooked the eggs a little longer than he preferred, normally enjoying a runnier yolk, but he hardly cared anymore. As he ate his breakfast slowly, the song went on,

_Her name is no one, no one, no one._

_She blinds me with her eyes 'cause she's the one, the one._

_She lives somewhere, not here, not here, not here._

He finished breakfast as the song ended, and he put the dishes, along with several other dishes he had yet to wash, inside the dishwasher. He filled it with the proper detergent, set the settings, and started it up, causing it to emit a low droning sound.

A knock came afterwards from his front door, from whom he could only assume to be a friend of his. He confirmed that by peering through a small hole in his door, revealing none other than best friend and the Mobian national hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

He opened the door, and Sonic followed sequence by immediately opening his mouth. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" He seemed delighted, as if he half expected Tails to not answer the door. And he very well should have, as Tails didn't exit his house that often anymore.

"Well…" Tails began, "I took a shower, had breakfast, as well as another nightmare, so... it's just like any other day." Sonic was shocked to hear this. He knew he'd have nightmares, but not this frequently!

"Well I came by to say that it's my birthday tomorrow! And I'd really appreciate it if you came." Sonic exclaimed.

Tails looked back at him with a downcast expression. "Sonic..."

He was cut off when Sonic perked up and said, " What is it buddy?"

Tails started to tear up a little before replying, "Sonic I'm so sorry for forgetting." He looked back up at him and Sonic, who laughed a little at it.

He answered, "It's okay Tails."

"No Sonic, it's not." He replied, "What kind of brother forgets his older sibling's birthday?"

"Well Tails," Sonic then knelt down to Tails height. He only did this during serious conversations, in which he didn't want to seem intimidating. "I forgive you for that. I actually wanted to invite you to the party." Then Tails did something unexpected. He ran up and hugged Sonic. Not one of those brotherly mini hugs. It was the kind of hug you'd expect from a little kid who was afraid of something.

"Sonic, of course I'll come! I just don't want to hurt anybody like I hurt Amy."

"We know you won't Tails, you just need to believe in yourself. Well then! I'll see you there little buddy!" He then raced off with that incredible speed that only he could attain, aside from Shadow. Tails went back inside, thinking it the perfect time to begin.

"And to make sure I don't hurt anybody..." He thought to himself, a grim look appeared on his face. "It's time I initiate project Painkiller."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He went throughout the rest of the day making preparations for the party. Most of his time was spent in the work shop, creating a new pair of running shoes for Sonic. Due to the fact that the blue blur went through ten pairs of shoes a year, these new shoes were specially designed to wear out less quickly than Sonics normal pair of shoes. The soles were also more affected by friction, to grip the ground better for a greater speed. Though it had taken him most of the day, he finally finished the running shoes at about 16:13. That gave him enough time to make the other preparations. He pulled out a box from his medicine cabinet, labeled **Antroquinine**, which was covered in dust from never being used before. He opened the box and took out a single, small pill. The pill, which was spherically shaped and red in color, was placed in a bag and left on the counter for tomorrow.

He then took the X-Tornado, his advanced plane with wings crossing about the body to form an X, and flew it to the local bank. This was a much more high tech security bank, with cameras around every corner and multi-lock vaults. With automatic people scanners and a profile on every Mobian on the planet, it truly was state of the art in security systems. Though it was out of the way, Tails often went here for safe deposits. However, he was here for a much different reason today.

The inside was plastered with beautiful marble stone, and had huge limestone columns, giving it a very Greek air about it. He walked up to the receptionist and said, "Could I see the accountant, Regis?" Regis was just a tall black fox, who might've looked as if he always had something important to do, seeing as he always wore a tuxedo. There was nothing to special about him, besides the fact that he was a workaholic.

"Well sure!" answered the peppy receptionist, as she spoke into the intercom microphone, "Regis to the front desk, Regis to the front desk. Thank you!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" shouted an exasperated voice A minute later Regis appeared in his white tuxedo, panting and completely out of breath. "Well hello Miles! I didn't expect to see you at the bank today! So, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Regis, could we have this conversation in the back room? It's something a little personal I want to talk about." Tails whispered, giving the intention that whatever it was, it was very important. Regis gave Tails a concerned look before agreeing. They arrived in the white, sound proof room and began their lengthy conversation. As their conversation went on Regis became more shocked at why his client had come. He then pulled out a piece of paper and began writing on it fiercely. After a minute or so of writing Regis said:

"Okay, how does this sound, ' The last will and testament of Miles 'Tails' Prower. To Amy Rose the Hedgehog I give 14% of all my profits and my kitchen appliances so she may become a better cook. To Cream and Vanilla Rabbit I give 28% of all my profits and the rose that sits in my living room, so that it may be taken care of in my absence. To Knuckles the Echidna I give 14% of all my profits and my telecommunicator so that he may not be so lonely up there on Angel Island. To Rouge the Bat I give 14% of all my profits and my flight suit, which is specially designed for aerodynamics. To Nikki 'Sonic' Parlouser the Hedgehog I give 30% of all my profits and my stash of power rings in the workshop. And lastly to Shadow the Hedgehog I give all my planes excluding the Blue Typhoon, which shall be accessible to all the named persons, if it be necessary.' How does that sound Tails? "

"It sounds great Regis! Thanks a lot!" Tails answered, glad to get that off his chest.

Then Regis asked, with some concern, "Don't you think you're a little young to be setting up your will?"

Tails was a little shocked by the question, but managed to answer, "Well, with Eggman around you never know when your game will end." He stated confidently. He then got up, out of the seat and walked out of the bank. Tomorrow would be the big day, and he wanted to get plenty of rest in the meantime.

Cream's house

March - 9 - 3456

20:18 Mobius Time

The same day at Cream's house everyone had gathered to talk about the party. "Can you believe it?" Vanilla exclaimed, "Tails is actually going to show up at the party tomorrow!" The conversation was not so much about the party. It was more about how Tails was going to come back and actually get back in to their social lives. Vanilla, being Creams mother, was happy to see that one of her daughters few friends was beginning to turn around.

"I know," spoke up Rouge, to everyone's surprise, "He used to be kind of annoying, but he really filled up the conversation when he spoke about all his techno-babble."

"I just hope he's still not angry with me. What I said was a little harsh." Amy said, fearing that he would still feel remorse toward her.

"Don't worry Amy." Sonic stated in a comforting way. "He actually hoped that you would forgive him for what he did."

The conversation droned on throughout the night, now talking about the subject of the actual party. They soon got tired and they all headed to their respectful homes for a good night's rest. But, little did they know that Tails was going to be exiting their lives, forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here is my third reuploaded chapter. As said before, it will be only slightly longer, just by maybe a couple of sentances. Most (maybe all) grammatical errors have been fixed, so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 2**

**The Peak of the Party**

Creams house

March - 10 - 3456

12:23 Mobius Time

At about high noon the next day, Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Vanilla were setting up for the party at 18:00. Banners were hanging about the house, as the preparations were readied. "Maybe we can start going out when Tails comes back, eh Sonic?" Amy said, excitement was pouring forth, like water from a broken dam. She always had remained to be a ditsy fan girl toward the blue speed devil.

Sonic seemed a little edgy on starting this conversation again, so he meagerly replied, "I'll get back to you on that during the party."

"Sonic, are still trying to avoid me?" Amy stated, curiously wondering why he was delaying it. Normally in a situation such as this, Sonic would drop whatever he was doing and make a run for it. But something was seriously 'up' this time.

"It's not that Amy." Sonic replied, hoping not to spoil it now. "Let's just say I want to... mull it over for a little while." Amy gave Sonic a confused look, when a beeper went off suddenly in Vanillas kitchen, as if on cue.

"Whoops! That would be the cake!" Cream spoke, "I'll go get it." Cream had done a bit of growing up as well. Not just physically, but mentally too. She was smarter now, and not as gullible as she used to be. She was also less oblivious to happenings described in conversations, especially those concerning Tails. She hadn't grown feelings for him, but she felt a lot of empathy, and sympathy for him. She had gone through the same experience with Emerl the Gizoid.

"Woo! It's a good thing I got the cake out in time!" The cake in question wasn't too big. It was just enough to serve all those who were coming to the party. Cream had gotten out frostings of various colors and squeezed them onto the cake. When she was finished with it, the cake had a design on it that slightly resembled the faces of all of Sonics companions, including Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, the Chaotix team, Chris, Sonic himself, and even Cosmo... Amy walked in and took a look at the baked delight. She began to salivate at the sight of the fluffy, delicious looking cake. Cleary, Cream's cooking had improved as well over the years. Then Amy's eyes came across Cosmos face and she gave Cream a look of disdain.

"I'm not sure if Tails would appreciate seeing Cosmo's face on the cake Cream." Cream returned the expression to Amy and gave her words some thought.

After some time Cream replied, "Maybe, but she still, at least, deserves a place on the cake for what she did." After a moment of silence for their lost friend, they went back to setting up the decorations. Most of those attending the party weren't 'of age' so to speak, so drinks remained to simply be bowls of punch and lemonade.

Many party favors, decorations, and snacks later, the party preparations were all finished. Now all they had to do was waiting for the guests to arrive.

Tails house and work shop

March - 10 - 3456

17:00 Mobius Time

Tails was all ready to go. He had thought about wearing a tuxedo or something more formal, but that wouldn't' fit in at a friend's birthday party, and it would look nerdy too, so he came in his usual attire, or lack thereof. Now, if he wasn't an anthropomorphic fox, this would have been frowned upon. But seeing how he is, it doesn't really matter. He decided to leave for the party early; otherwise he might have chickened out and arrived late. He took everything he needed to the X-Tornado. Sonics new running shoes were added to the small cargo bay, as well as his addition to the potluck, which was a large vat of his famous Mint Vanilla Milkshake. He hadn't made that in a very long time. "Not since…" He told to himself, "Not since the party Cosmo threw for us on the Blue Typhoon." He began to tear up, when he told himself, "No. I'm not going to cry. This will be my last party, so I might as well enjoy it. Then I'll be with Cosmo 'till the end of time." He said cheering himself.

After packing his party favors, he went back inside to retrieve his Antroquinine pill, still lying in its bag on the counter. The small pill couldn't have been bigger than an average baking sprinkle in size. In coloration, it was a deep, burning red. He retrieved the bag and returned to the X-Tornado. He entered the cockpit and realized that this would be the last time he flew this plane. Or at least, not in this world.

He took off into the blue sky and decided to play around while he still could. The display of Barrel Rolls, Nose Dives, and other coordinated tricks was truly a sight to behold. Many people gathered outside to watch the spectacle of aerodynamics, probably his last. After finally landing near Creams house, He jumped out, gathered his belongings and headed to the door. While walking to the door, he peered through the window to see that other people had the same idea as him. All of the other guests had arrived early. "Strange…" He thought to himself, as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on! I'll be there in moment!" answered a high, soft voice, which he assumed to be Creams. His suspicions were confirmed when Cream answered the door.

"Oh, hey Cream! How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Cream answered excitedly. Tails visit clearly brightened her day. She scanned him up and down, noting his increased height before saying, "I see you look better!"

"…As long as I've been gone, I thought you all would have forgotten my name." He admitted softly.

Cream looked back at him, seeming to be a combination of hurt, and shocked. "Of course we haven't forgotten you Tails! Not after all that you've been through. Come on! Bring your stuff in!" As Tails began dragging his favors in, everyone inside looked in his direction. Tails expression indicated that he was extremely nervous from having everyone staring at him.

"Uh... h-hey everyone!" He managed to say before a round of cheers was set of by everyone. Even Shadow was happy to see him, and that was saying something!

"Hey Tails!" Rouge the Bat greeted with a peaceful expression on her face that would betray her normally… eccentric behavior, "I'm glad to see you could come!"

"Yeah Tails!" Knuckles shouted from the back, "It's good to see you again!"

"Welcome back Tails!" Shadow the Hedgehog exclaimed. Even the blue blurs biogenetic counterpart was greeting him against his antisocial nature. He was going to have to get accustomed to the whole 'welcome back' thing.

Tails was about to set his present down on the table when Amy came up and spoke. "Mm, hi Tails. How are you?" needless to say, Tails was a little shock by her voice, if not afraid. He wasn't so much afraid of Amy, as he was of those pico-pico hammers that seemed to come out of nowhere. He was more afraid at how she would react about the subject. He then broke down at the memory of him screeching at Amy. He had actually hurt her that day. Not mentally as he did earlier, but he actually, physically punched her that day. He was so upset and distraught that he passed out soon after the incident had occurred. When Amy saw that he was crying, she thought of what to say and soon assured him, "Tails, I'm not angry at you anymore. You don't have to cry about it." As sympathetic as she made it sound, he only cried harder.

"I-I'm so s-sorry for hitting you Amy. I don't know what I was thinking." Tails replied as he continued to bawl. Amy simply gazed at his sad face. She had always thought he was cute but her feelings were for Sonic. But now that she saw him, she realized that the spark in his life was gone. 'Gone with Cosmo,' she remembered Sonic saying once.

He was pitiful, and distressed, and the worst part was that there was no longer anything she could do for him; the damage had already been done. She then embraced him in a hug. Tails realized that she had never actually hugged him before. As Tails' tears began to drip on to Amy, she whispered, "No Tails, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for you all of these years." It was these words from the heart that cut in to Tails soul, and completely shocked him.

He looked up at Amy, no longer crying and said, "Thanks Amy. I... I really needed that." As he returned the hug, clapping could be heard in the background. Sonic looked and learned that Tails really had grown up. He'd grown into a fine, young, fox, always putting others before himself. 'Just like Cosmo...' He thought to himself, as Cream peered in the vat. "TAILS!" she squealed with excitement, "Is this what I think it is?"

Everyone gathered around the vat at the end of the buffet table, awaiting it to be opened. "Everybody!" Tails began, deciding to make this as epic as possible. "I present to you, my world famous, Mint Vanilla Milkshake!" Everyone whistled for the delectable drink that was practically a desert by its self. He let them hoot and holler for a little while before Tails began serving. "Wow Tails! This is great!" Knuckles exclaimed. The taste truly was tantalizing. "Wasn't the last time you made this at that p...?" Knuckles paused, and decided against going on.

"It's okay Knuckles. You can talk about it if you want. It doesn't really bother me anymore." Tails clarified, to everyone's surprise. They couldn't believe their ears when he basically said 'just forget about it'.

Shadow walked up to Tails, put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Tails, I'm proud of you." Everyone looked at Shadow and thought about uncharacteristic kindness he'd just shown. SHADOW was PROUD of someone? Now that didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Tails questioned, confused as well.

"Tails, you've learned to move on from your anger and sadness, something that I've yet to have done."

As the party wore on, Tails snuck off to the bathroom, and took the pill from the bag. In his hand he held the simple little object that would end all his depression. "Well here goes nothing." He told himself as he slowly swallowed the Antroquinine pill. He felt relieved that it would all be over soon. "Well, I have about fifteen minutes left before I feel the effects." He told himself while he exited the bathroom. He was almost sad that he was going. Everyone was just starting to warm up to him to. Even Shadow had some nice things to say to him for once.

"Hey, Tails." Cream called, "Sonic's gonna' make a speech." He followed her in to the living room where Sonic looked as if he was about to give such a speech.

"Thanks for getting him Cream." Sonic said before turning his attention back to the audience. "Okay everyone! Before I start, I'd like to thank Vanilla and Cream for hosting this wonderful party in their humble home!" A round of applause was then held for the two rabbits, who both took a lady like curtsey. "I'd also like to thank you all for the wonderful gifts, especially Tails' gift."

The crowd of people then began clapping for Tails, when Knuckles asked, "What was his gift any ways?"

"I'm glad you asked Knuckles." Sonic quickly retorted. "This year, Tails gave me a pair of shoes he manufactured himself for increased speed and comfort. Actually, I'm wearing his shoes right now. "He pointed out, flashing his new sneakers. They were similarly looking to his old ones except these had a yellow stripe near the base of the shoe.

As Sonic began speaking again, the room became silent. "Tails, while you've been away in your workshop so long, tearing up over Cosmo's death, you've done more growing up than all of us combined. You may only be fourteen in body, but in mind and spirit you've passed all of us up. So for all the help that you needed that you didn't receive, I am truly, deeply sorry." Another longer, louder round of applause was given for Tails, as he slowly began to cry. He couldn't believe what he was doing to himself

"Also I'd like to thank Rouge for her... lovely gift as well." Sonic remarked, with a slight smirk on his face. He received a wink from the bat in question, when a certain pink hedgehog spoke up.

"Well what is it Sonic?" Amy asked, full of wonder, and curiosity. What kind of great gift could Sonic receive from this bat of a woman, whom had once been a thief in her line of occupations?

"Well I don't know Amy. Why don't you just come up here, and find out?" Sonic joked, as if goading her on. Amy walked up to Sonic, not one to back down from a challenge. Snickers and giggles could be heard throughout the confused crowd as she strode up to the podium.

"Amy, you've been there for me through thick and thin." He began speaking, "Your outrageous, and sometimes stubborn, courage to follow me to the ends of the earth is astounding to us all. And you do all for love. Not because I'm famous or anything, but because of who I am, because of myself. I've brought you up here to congratulate on this feat by asking you one question." The conversation was becoming much more intense, as curiosity hung like the chandelier over a fine dining room. "Amy Rose. Will you... Oh gosh this is harder than I thought. Okay." Then Sonic pulled out a beautiful sapphire incrusted ring, studded with many luminous rubies and spoke the words Amy thought she'd never hear.

"Will you marry me?"

The room was filled with an awkward silence as the question drove everyone crazy, waiting for an answer. The silence was finally broken, moments later when Amy screamed, "YES! OF COURSE I'll marry you Sonic!"

Sonic then embraced her in a vivid kiss, his first, as well as his spouses. One which Amy thought might never happen. When the kiss finally broke, Sonic gazed in to Amy's eyes and said, "Thanks Amy. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The party was soon to recommence when a blood-curdling, agonizing scream resounded in the room.

The shrill screech had come from inside the crowd, spreading fear into all of the guests. Soon after, the crowd dispersed, revealing the body of the yellowish-orange kitsune, keeling over in pain...


	4. Chapter 3

**Loyal viewers, this is yet another reuploaded chapter. Pray you didn't see how bad it was before I reuplaoded it. If you did, and still gave good reviews, give yourself apat on the back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 3**

**Rock Bottom**

Creams House

March - 10 - 3456

21:39 Mobius Time

It was a cold, dark spring night. Moon light leaked through the windows, as everyone watched, all eyes stared upon a kneeling Tails who was clutching his stomach in pain. Sonic and Amy watched as well, helpless to do anything, but stand there and watch. Watch as their friend sat there, and died in the most slowly and agonizing way they had ever seen.

Seconds passed like minutes, and minutes passed like hours, until finally Amy ran over to Tails and yelped, "OH MY GOSH! TAILS what's wrong?" She was terrified, to say the least. Not just about his condition, but she was afraid that he would become another Cosmo, forced to die with no other alternative, and the worst part was, that there was nothing they could do.

Several more minutes passed as the group moved closer and packed tighter, hoping they would not witness another death of a friend. Even Knuckles began to tear up, as he walked up and laid Tails on his back. Tails then rolled back onto his front and plant his hands on the ground, attempting to support himself. He could feel something building up in his lungs, something warm. Soon after, he began coughing up blood, almost constantly, leaving a red stain on the wool carpet. After he stopped he attempted to stand up, but when he reached his legs, he fell forward again. He simply couldn't support himself in his weakened state.

Knuckles then walked up to carry his friend, in bridal form. He set him down on the couch, still teary eyed, as Cream fearfully walked forward and placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Good God..." She whispered, just loud enough so everyone could hear it.

"Well." Knuckles began, for the first time in his life, feeling fear. Fear beyond his darkest nightmares. "What's wrong with him?" Even Rouge was starting to shed a tear. She hadn't known him as long as the others, but she knew he hated violence, and he was a good kid, never ceasing to help others out. "His body temperature is abnormally high." Cream spoke, not knowing how else to say it. "It's so high; I started sweating when I touched him." The words only enforced the fear even more upon everyone. "He must have an internal body temperature of 110 degrees Fahrenheit!"

"That's not possible!" Sonic shouted, now crying his eyes out, not wanting to lose another good friend.

"Sonic, you and I run faster than then the speed of sound. Nothing's impossible." Shadow spoke, not at all helping the situation.

Tail then began to speak up, "S-sonic..." He stammered; his body felt like it was on fire.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted and moved towards him, bawling his eyes out, "Tails, it-it's gonna' be okay, alright? Everything's gonna' be fine!" He yelled. This just didn't seem possible.

"The worst part..." Cream continued, "…Is that this crazy temperature change happened during your speech, Mr. Sonic."

"Sonic..." Tails managed to whisper, "I-I don't think I'm g-gonna' make it..." Tails doubting himself hurt them all even more. "No Tails!" Sonic replied, in a more worried tone, "You can't die on me! We've been through so much together!"

"I know S-sonic, but I'm just in so much pain."

"Stop kidding around Tails!" Knuckles said, "You'll be okay, right?" Tails then turned his head to Knuckles to see that he was crying. He inhaled coughed up more blood as a result.

"No Knuckles, I'm not gonna' be o-okay." Realization slowly took over everyone that their furry friend might not make it.

"Tails." Cream whispered in defeat, "Say hi to Cosmo for us, will you?"

"Sure Cre..." But Tails cut himself off when a large ball of light appeared in the living room. From the ball of light, came twelve figures, there figures momentarily hidden by the blinding light. The figures were all anthropomorphic animals such as themselves.

The first was a semi-tall, ice blue fox, with brown eyes, and small black, square spectacles. He had white hair, parted about the middle, his ears slightly stuck out, with a single, thin pony tail in the back, as well as a white muzzle. He also had spines, for unexplainable reasons. He wore a blue handkerchief about his neck, and long sleeved, white coat, covering his black undershirt. He also sported grey boots that went up past his ankles.

The second was orange tiger. Her flowing black hair draped below her waist, and her green eyes glistened in the night. Her large ears protruded from her head, while leaves seemed to be growing from behind them. Her white muzzle sported a cat like smirk. She wore a black female's undershirt, supported by a green cloth, tied to resemble a bra. She wore scuffed up green shorts, partially covered by another green cloth that resembled some kind of half skirt, hanging off to the side, out of which, came her long, cat like tail. On her hand were semi gloves, cut off at about the palm, and on her feet, sandals that were held together by bandages

Another was a black echidna, with mid-sized spines, and red hair, some of it, running down the side of his head, cutting of at the chin. He had black sun glasses, sitting atop his tan muzzle, partially covering his purple eyes. He wore a large, open, red cost, draping down to his ankles, which somewhat concealed his red sweater, and black pant. He also sported red shoes with two white stripes across them, and spiked wristbands.

In the back was a strange one. She was an anthropomorphic seal. She had sky blue skin, and dark blue hair, the bangs of which partially covered her indigo eyes, and her white muzzle. She wore a deep blue, sleeveless shirt, which exposed her shoulders and lower stomach, which was a pearly white. She also wore blue and white pants, which slightly resembled swim trunks.

Next to the arctic fox, was a purple hedgehog, who had quite the array of spines protruding from his head, while some of his blonde hair covered one of his crimson red eyes. Atop his head, in front of his ears, which were a pale whit inside he wore what appeared to be an air plane pilots head set, the mouth piece stuck out in front of his white muzzle. He sported an opened white coat, exposing his mid region, which was a nice shade of tan. He also wore black pants, which his short tail protruded, grey gloves, and grey shoe, which came slightly above the ankles. They had a single white stripe going down the middle, with two black straps running across it.

Behind the latter, was a violet colored rabbit, who had black hair, the bangs of which covered the left brown eye. She wore an angry expression upon her face, the mouth on her white muzzle curled in to an unfriendly frown, while long ears stoically protruded from her head. She sported a brown handkerchief about her neck, partially covering her deep black, short sleeved shirt, which was cut smaller, near the bottom, exposing her white, stomach region. She also had on, long black gloves, extending, almost, to her shoulders. They had pink buckles on the wrists, and had the fingers cut off on them; on her left wrist she wore two golden wrist bands. She also wore long, forest camouflaged, pants, held up by a belt, draped in a bandolier type, fashion, her tail protruding from the rear, and black shoes.

Beside her was golden yellow lion, who (for some unknown reason) had spines, similar to Shadows, hanging out of the back of his head. His large ears, stuck out of his orange hair, two bunches of which were parted, so his orange eyes and white muzzle could be seen. The lion wore a white jacket, opened at the middle, revealing his yellow under shirt. His hands were poorly bandaged, probably for fashion instead of health, and he wore yellow shoes with white at the tip. Above his shoes, he wore casual deep yellow pants, from which his catty tail was visible from behind.

Next, was a chocolate brown falcon, who had deep brown hair, standing on its end, with two strands hanging in front like bangs, partially covering his clear flight goggles. His feathers on the back of his head would have been considered spines without a closer look. He had a stern expression in his yellow eyes, his curved beak, only a few inches in length. He wore a leafy green, long sleeved jacket, which had a dragon imprint on the front. On his hands he wore black, leather gloves with straps on the back, and on his feet he wore, brown shoes similar to those of the purple hedgehog. Also, he wore brown, patchy, pants, his tail feathers and grey wings could be seen on his back.

By his side, was a grey bat with those large batty ears. Her white hair hung over her left eye, and tied into a ponytail in the back, a deep purple head band holding her hair in place. Her eyes were a shade of fluorescent red, and her muzzle, a peach color. She had on long sleeved gloves, similar to Rouges, and wore a purple, short sleeved shirt. The collar had been crossed over and extended on one side. She wore white pants, partially covered by a pink mini skirt. She had white stalking's on, and wore black, high heeled shoes. Her short tail and pink skinned wings (which were a nice tan color on the inside) were shown on her back.

Behind her, was a light orange fox, her red hair, slightly flaring to the left, covered the right side of her face, while in the back, it was knotted into a single long braid. She had a white muzzle and dazzling magenta eyes. The fox wore, what appeared to be, a green, short sleeved jacket that slightly revealed her black bra. On her hands, she had on shortened gloves, similar to those of the tiger girl. Around her waist, she had a brown cloth, tied like a mini skirt, over her urban camouflaged pants, from which protruded her large fluffy fox tail. She also wore black, athletic shoes.

In the midst of the group was a red chameleon, with the three spines that grew out of his head, (a black head band was tied around the top spine), and the horn on his forehead, above his dark, black eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket with grey sleeves, which covered his discolored, tan arms, upon the hands of which, were grey gloves, with red on the finger tips and the back. He wore two golden chains; one was around his neck, like some sort of necklace. The other acted as a belt, holding up his patchy, black pants. On his feet he wore red boots that had a white stripe going down the middle, and two black straps.

Lastly there was an anthropomorphic reptile of some kind. Judging by the spines on her head, she was probably some sort of snake. Her green hair ran freely down the side of her face, as part of it in the back flared about, unevenly. The green oval like shades she wore partially covered her forest green eyes. She wore a tiny black under shirt that only covered up her breasts and part of her upper body, exposing her dark tanned stomach. She wore a brown handkerchief around her neck, and a green outer bra (made from cloth) as well. She also had on brown shorts, from which her reptilian tail proceeded, held up by a belt made up of a ring and two straps. She went bare foot; there wasn't anything on her feet. But on her hands she had fingerless brown gloves, tied off by green string at the wrists.

As the partiers watched, shocked by the arrival of these strangers, the ball of light fizzed out in a flash. Finally after a long pause Sonic stood, put up his guard and said, "Who are you?" he demanded. Too much had already happened tonight with Tails. He wanted nothing worse to come of this situation.

The arctic blue fox, took a look at Tails and his eyes widened. 'Is that why they're so angry?' he thought to himself, attempting to defuse the situation. "Who we are is not important right now." He replied, in a calm tone, "What is important is that we get your friend here some medical attention." There was no objection to this suggestion, as no one wanted to see Tails lose his life so soon after coming back. Sonic picked up Tails and checked his heartbeat. It was abnormally slow, but steady, which was a good sign. As the group of people raced to the nearest hospital, Sonic recited an old war proverb to his friends, "Remember guys, ' hope for the best, but prepare for the worst... '".


	5. Chapter 4

**Not much besides grammer changed here. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 4**

**17 times 0... Is not always zero**

Mobius General Hospital

March - 11 - 3456

7:56 Mobius Time

Dawn had arrived, and with it, the morning sun. As the first rays of day shined through the glass, Sonic and the gang, including the new dozen, waited in the in the hospital for any sign of hope that Tails might have even the slightest chance of surviving. Tails' heart beat was monitored by a screen in the back of the room every time a beat was sensed. They came slowly, a little more than a second between beeps.

"Don't worry," The purple hedgehog had said, "He'll pull through." But his words did little to comfort Sonic and his friends.

The doctor came in soon after and sadly said, "Your friend here, is lucky he's lived this long."

"Why's that? What's wrong with him!" Sonic asked, a shiver of fear running down his spine.

"He is experiencing major internal bleeding, particularly in his lungs and liver, as well as minor bleeding in his brain." This aroused confusion and fear among all. "The chances of him surviving are slim, and even if he does, he may not remember any of you due to a concussion..."

"Are you serious!" Cream screamed involuntarily.

The doctor in turn pouted slightly. "You haven't let me finish." The doctor replied, "He may not remember you or anything… for a time. After that he will most likely experience flash memories." Confused looks were given throughout the crowd of seventeen people that sat there. Sensing this, the doctor continued, "It's a process in which the body recovers memories, be they happy or sad, joyful or painful, Miles will remember everything, all in a split second as most do. Now, most patients who've had this just experienced a mild head ache." At these words, comfort spread like a chicken pox.

"But..." the M.D. continued, perking everyone back up, "If he has had any memories that are painful enough, then he could experience an emotional breakdown and do some very... uncharacteristic things." The pause she took before 'uncharacteristic' set everyone on edge. For Tails closer circle of friends, they knew took take precautionary measures when he woke up… if he woke up that is.

An hour passed, then another. At about mid-day, Tails finally showed signs of life. His eyes fluttered open slowly, he couldn't think at all. He soon realized that he was in intense pain, and began to cough up blood. That little cough drove hope in to everyone, giving the impression that there was some hope for survival.

As they all huddled around Tails' bed he spoke in a moan, "Ugh. My head." he said as he began to sit up when Rouge pushed him back down.

"Sorry kid, but you need to lie down." She ordered, laying him back down on the soft bed.

He seemed recognized the voice and replied, "Hmmm? Where am I? Who are all of you?" before he began coughing up blood again. Every one hated seeing him in pain, and it hurt them that he didn't remember them, but at least he was alive. "It's me, Rouge! Don't you remember us?"

"Rouge?" Came a shy voice from the crowd, belonging to the grey bat in the group, "Hey! Do you know...?" was all she had to say before her words were muffled by the black echidna, who whispered something to her before backing off.

"You're in the hospital Tails," Knuckles answered with a sigh of relief, "You gave us all a scare with your little fiasco". Tails then rolled his head around to see all of his friend's faces, then all the memories came, they had come like a blur, but the ones he vividly remembered were all there. The party and the Antroquinine, him screaming and yelling at Amy and worst of all, what he had done to Cosmo were some that stuck out.

"NOO!" He suddenly shouted, remembering everything. He struggled to get out of bed, shoved Knuckles out of the way, and stumbled clumsily down the hallway. His vision was blurry, and he could barely walk straight from the loss of blood, but he didn't care. He wanted to get away. Away from everyone one so he couldn't hurt them anymore. As the others chased him down, he tripped and fell on his knees, using his hands to break his fall. He turned to see everyone chasing after him, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted at everyone, now crying rivers down the sides of his cheeks. He resumed coughing up the crimson red blood onto the hospital carpet.

"Tails, don't you remember us?" Amy asked, her eyes beginning to tear up as well, they couldn't understand what could possibly make him do this.

"Of course I remember you Amy." Tails replied, realizing that he'd hurt everyone again, "And that's why you have to stay away from me." His statement surprised everyone as they pressed for a reason. "DON'T YOU SEE?" he shouted violently, trying to make them listen, "I've hurt you all! I've hit Amy, and I KILLED COSMO! I'M A MONSTER!" he shouted still crying.

Nobody knew what to do. Tails was cursing himself for all the things that he's done and they couldn't do anything about it. Even the arctic fox began crying, 'so that's what happened.' He thought to himself. The purple hedgehog walked up to the kitsune, but was stopped by Knuckles.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Knuckles yelled, demanding an answer.

"So your Knuckles right? Look, I'm just going to help him... get a hold of himself." He answered in a serious tone that basically said, ' he needs help, and you're getting in my way '. He walked up and put his hand on Tails' head, and his hand began to glow. Tails then stood up, his eyes appeared to be glassed over. The purple hedgehog stood as well, his hand still on Tails' head, and asked him, "Tails, why are you acting this way?" His voice was like a bland salad, there was nothing in it but words. No emotions, no concerns, just words.

"I'm acting this way because of all the bad things I've done." Tails answered in a similar bland voice, "I've killed Cosmo, and afterwards, I've hurt a lot of my friends, such as Amy."

"Ah, I see. From what I can tell, there is more, is there not?"

Tails was quiet for a while before he answered, "Yes." Confused looks were shot around the room, and gasps could be heard from a few. What else could poor, innocent Tails have done in his life that was this bad?

"Would you like to talk about while I possess you, or would you rather tell them on your own?"

"They should know, but I need to tell them myself." With that, the purple hedgehog grinned and let go of Tails, releasing the glassiness from his eyes. Tails looked like he had woken up from a good dream, his mouth contorted into a simple grin.

"What else did you do Tails?" Sonic asked, full of wonder and curiosity. At this this Tails began to frown, and drooped his ears.

"Well what I did is the reason that I'm in this hospital." No one understood what he meant by that. "Cream." he called, soon after which, he received an answer.

"Yes Tails?" Cream replied.

"Do you remember that day on Earth when we went exploring by ourselves."

"Yes." She said, recalling the importance of that event, but finding none.

"Well…" He began, no longer just speaking to Cream, "When we went exploring, we found a strange red pill." The story was starting to become intriguing. Tails had never told anyone else about it. "Well when I took it back to the lab, I was investigating the properties of this, and the results I got were... unexpected." The slight pause had aroused suspicion as to what it was. "It turns out the pill was an extremely powerful toxin, which I've dubbed Antroquinine." Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd, "From what I managed to learn about it, the toxin has a 99.99% fatality rate and kills in 15 minutes tops." Now everyone was wondering why he'd brought this poison into the plot. "Since Cosmo just recently died, I was just distressed and wanted to end it, so when Sonic told me about his party, I decided that that would be the perfect time to use it. I'm surprised I survived, and more so that I don't have any restrictions to my health besides internal bleeding. "

"But Tails!" Amy exclaimed, horrified by the story. "Don't you know that we care about you!"

Tails sat back down on the floor, and replied, "Until last night, I thought otherwise, I thought you wanted to be rid of me, and by the time I realized how much you all cared, it was too late and I had already taken the pill." Amy was shocked by how much pain he'd gone, and nobody had wanted to help him either.

"What about everything that you had worked for! Then it'd all be gone!" Knuckles pointed out.

It was to which Tails answered, "Not true Knuckles. The day before the party, I had assured that all of you would receive something of what I had. Even Shadow would've gotten something."

The dim echidna thought awhile about before Tails simply stated, "It's called a _will._"

Then the arctic fox stepped forward, "Well." He began, "I believe that introductions are in need." Sonic and his group were about to speak when the fox continued talking, "Don't worry. We know who all of you are. I'm Syaoron Prime, but you can just call me Shane, and I'm 19. Team; introduce yourselves."

They began speaking, but since it was all at the same time, it sounded like the kind of noise you'd hear on the streets of New York, without the automobiles. Shane looked slightly embarrassed before advising, "one at a time if you please." And so the introductions began.

The first to speak up was the orange tiger, "Hi my name is Sen, and I'm 16! It's nice to meet you!"

Next was the black echidna, "My name's Durin and I'm 18. Likewise, it's nice to meet you."

After him was the seal girl, "My name's Coral, and I'm 17. It's good to meet you all at last."

Following her was the purple hedgehog, "The name's Gary, I'm 17, and it's an honor to meet you Sonic."

Then came the violet rabbit, "I'm Violet, and I'm 17. In all honesty, the only person I'm honored to meet is Cream."

After wards, spoke the lion boy, "I'm Sam, and I'm 17. It's good to know that you're all such nice people."

Next in line was the light brown falcon, "I'm Stream, and I'm 16. It's good to finally meet you."

Soon after, was the grey bat, "Hello! I'm Sapphire, and I'm 14. It's great finally meet you Rouge."

Next was the orange fox, "Yo! I'm Renna, and I'm 17. It's nice to meet you."

After her was the red chameleon, "Hey, I'm Andrew, and I'm 18. But... just call me Andy for short."

Lastly was the dark brown snake, "Hi. I'm Anaconda. But please, call me Ana."

As the last of the introductions were giving, Sonic wondered where they all came from and why they were helping them. As Gary carried Tails back to the infirmary, he told Tails, "Tails, I'm going to help you."

"Help me how Gary?" Tails replied, unable to analyze the comment.

As he was laid back down on the bed, Gary said, "Tails, I'm going to bring Cosmo back..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Reuploaded chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 5**

**Say what...?**

Mobius General Hospital, Tails room

March - 11 - 3456

12:41

The room became silent with awe. Nobody had ever heard of such a feat as raising the dead, not even Gary's friends. Necromancy was always thought of as a dark art, but he who was willing to do so didn't seem to have a dark personality at all. "No way..." Tails said, his mouth dropping open in awe. It just wasn't scientifically possible. Then again, neither was the fact that these people seemingly dropped out of nowhere, so Tails decided to hear him out.

"Well you see," Gary began, a wide smirk spreading across his face, "I can commune with spirits and from what I felt in your mind, there is a plant from this, Cosmo, in your living room, is there not?" Now that Tails thought about it, the rose did have an abnormally long life, still growing while the four years past.

"Yes," Tails replied, not at all convinced, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if I'm right, then that plant conceals a part of Cosmo's soul." Gary went on, further attempting to prove his theory, "I should be able to talk to Cosmo, and increase the speed of the regeneration process."

"The regeneration process?" Tails questioned. He had never heard of such a preposterous theory. "I think your just telling me what I want to hear."

"True... I am telling you what you want to hear, bu..."

"HA! So you are lying!" Tails exclaimed angrily, not wanting to hear any more of it.

"You didn't let me finish!" He complained, "I may be telling you what you want to hear, but why does that have to mean it can't be true?"

For a moment, Tails contorted his mouth into a small 'o' as if signifying that he probably should've thought of that. He lingered on the thought, and the possibility that Cosmo could come back, before getting up out of bed, walking to the main lobby, and checking out.

As Tails limped home with his friends over the expanse that was Green Hill, a conversation unfolded behind them.

"I don't like this Gary." Renna spoke. She had never heard of him bringing the dead back. "You've never done this before. What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll be fine." Gary replied, his tone, secure and sound, "I just need to pull some strings with the almighty. After all, how else am I here?"

Renna shivered at the thought of it.

As Tails walked home, the lost blood showing its effects as he continued to stumble, he passed by a small rose. No, not Cosmos rose, just another rose that still attained some beauty regardless. As he stared at it, he wondered what it would be like if Cosmo actually came back. He could practically see here glistening blue eyes and her stunningly beautiful face as he poured out all of his thoughts and emotions to her.

He sped up, now more eager to arrive at home, and possibly have the chance to see Cosmo.

"Hey, Sonic." Knuckles spoke, a little worry spilling out of his voice, "Do you really think that this guy can bring Cosmo back." His reason for questioning was simple, because they all knew what would happen if she didn't return.

Sonic could visualize it already. Tails would be in shambles. The flower would have probably taken to much stress and died, and Tails would probably torture himself, something much worse than the death he would have eagerly accepted not but a few hours ago.

"I don't know what to say Knuckles," Sonic replied finally, his voice containing fear as well, "We'll just have to wait and see..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails house

March - 11 - 3456

15:42 Mobius Time

As they arrived at Tails house, they realized that there wasn't much to look at. It was built so that the lab and workshop were concealed underground, and that only his living premises were shown, which appeared to be just your average house.

They walked in to the house and immediately noticed the lack of care, and the invisibility of the floor as well, as the house was covered with everything from scrap metal of failed inventions to simple clothing, strewn around the small living space.

Or, at least smaller than the kind of house you want to fit seventeen people in to.

As the new comers surveyed the house, Sapphire gasped. The unsanitariness of Tails living quarters was less than appealing to her standards. Being the neat freak of the group though, her standards were fairly high

"Oh dear..." She muttered, "Someone SERIOUSLY needs to clean this place!" and with that, she rushed off, to obtain an ample amount of cleaning supplies. Tails stared in surprise at her reaction.

"Uh..." He muttered, thinking of an explanation for his dirty home. He never realized how bad it looked until someone else saw it. As the rest of the house was viewed, Sen spotted something of interest.

"Oh! Is this that flower that we heard about?" She exclaimed, obviously indicating to the thorn-less rose that sat in an orange clay pot on the sunny window sill.

"Yup..." Tails said, his voice indicating a small amount of melancholy, "It really brightens up the place, you know?" He reflected over the incident four years ago, wondering if she would ever forgive him.

For all that had happened to her, he didn't really expect her to.

"You care for it a lot, I see." She replied to him, at which he only nodded, appearing a little downcast.

"Chin up Tails," Sam told him, sensing a bit of doubt forming within, "When Gary says he's gonna' do something, he won't stop until he does it." Tails had just met these strange new people, but he felt as if he'd known them for longer than just the eighteen or so hours he'd spent with them.

All eyes watched as Gary raised his hands to the plant, his hands glowing with an eerie green light as he muttered words under his breath. He then put his hands together and began kneeling. To those around, it appeared as if he was praying. But only he knew exactly what he was doing, exactly what he was seeing. He opened his eyes to the cloudy, peaceful scenery of a paradise of some kind. He spied an old looking man; his blue eyes were full of knowledge, as his long white beard flowed.

"So, what do you need Gary?" asked the man, a puzzled expression on his face.

Gary looked up at the kind hearted man, who had 'saved' his life at one point, without asking for payment or anything of the sort. All he asked for was belief. "I only ask that you bring back Cosmo the Seedrian." Gary pleaded, appearing to beg to the man, "Her beloved is in great distress over her demise, even after four long years."

A moment of silence existed momentarily between the two in the serene setting. "So it is Miles, eh?" The old man replied, a smirk on his aged face

The purple hedgehog seemed surprised by the mention. "You already know of his situation?"

"I have been watching young Miles for some time, and your right. Though he acts happy around others, his anger and sadness is bottled up inside him."

"So," Gary continued, forwarding his point, "Will you bring her back, so that not just him, but all his friends, may stop suffering?"

The man looked down at the scene, once again, seeing the depression within Tails soul. It disturbed him to see a soul in so much pain, and that concluded his decision. "COSMO!" He bellowed, his old voice, reaching long distances, not to mention frightening the pants off of Gary.

A few minutes seemed to pass in silence. "Uh... lord..."

"Just wait."

Off in the distance, a figure could be seen running. "I'M COMMING *hoof*! DON'T GO ANY WHERE!" It shouted, as it dashed towards the two. The figure was green, wearing a dress that appeared flower like at the bottom, with a green trim. It had stunning blue eyes, no nose, and two rose buds protruding from her green hair, cut to about her chin. "*hoof* what *huff* what do you want my lord?" She questioned her femininity showing in her soft voice and the curves about her chest.

"Cosmo, this is Gary," spoke the man referred to as the lord, "He's going to ask you a question."

"You got to be kidding me." Cosmo said, exhausted and annoyed by the situation. "Okay, what would you like?"

"Cosmo," Gary spoke in a kind tone, "What would you say if I said I could bring you back?"

Cosmo was skeptical at first and then sarcastically remarked, "Bring me where? Back to the forest area with the rest of my dead kindred?"

"No," Gary replied, "I mean down there." the purple hedgehog pointed downward. Cosmo looked at this Gary person in awe!

'Could he really bring me back?' She thought, and then remembered his words, 'how would you like it.'

"I really would like that. I haven't seen him in very long, and I can only imagine what Tails has been feeling since I've been gone. Why do you ask? "

"Well then! Let's go!" Gary replied enthusiastically. He couldn't have brought her back if she didn't really care about him.

"Wait..." Cosmo said; her eyes held a confused look. After thinking it over she came to conclusion, "You were serious about bringing me back!"

"Well, as Sonic would put it, duh?" He replied shortly thereafter, "Now take my hand." Cosmo was a little hesitant at taking his hand at first, but decided that whatever would happen, she would do it for Tails.

Then everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few minutes early, they were all staring at Gary. His eyes glow phosphorus white as he continued to pray, talking to... himself. "Uh guys?" A certain black echidna spoke, "I think Gary here has gone and flew the coup."

"Calm down Durin," Ana spoke, "Gary's probably just carrying on more of his spiritual mumbo-jumbo." She assumed. Gary still knelt where he was, not budging an inch.

"Well, I think I'll get us some drinks." Sonic spoke, rushing to the kitchen to get seventeen glasses of lemonade for everyone. 'Everyone is one edge.' Sonic thought as he retrieved the lemons, 'Cosmo had better come back, for Tails sake.'

A moment passed as Gary continued praying and the room was left in utter silence. Sam began pacing the room back and forth, groaning in the process. "Ugh, I'm so bored!" He finally said, "Is anything ever going to happen!"

Sonic returned momentarily, and with him came a trey of lemonade. As everyone grabbed a cup, a certain red chameleon peered inside and spoke up, "Uh, where's the ice?" There indeed was a lack of ice in their cups as Andy stared at the culprit.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten about it." Sonic replied bashfully, "I can go get a bucket of ice if you want." Shane let out a quick giggle.

"That's quite alright." He said, "I'll take care of it." Shane then raised his hands and they began to glow a pale blue. The room grew cold, and ice cubes appeared out of nowhere. They floated in the air before plopping harmlessly in to every ones cup.

"Cool." Sonic said, leaving the last word and inserting a pun. The room then grew back to its normal temperature.

"Hey look!" Tails shouted. The rose in the pot had begun glowing. It gave off a mysterious hew, before flashing brightly, blinding everyone. From the light came a figure, its details hidden due to the blinding light. As the light cleared, the thin character could be seen clearly.

"C-COSMO!" Tails shouted. He started tearing up from the sight of the being that stood right in front of him. He ran up and gave her a hug; one you would see a child give its mother when he or she was afraid. "Cosmo! I-I thought y-you were gone forever!" He stuttered, now bawling his eyes out.

"It's okay Tails, I'm here now and that's all that matters." She spoke in a calm manner, much to Tails expectations. He thought she would be furious with him.

"You're not mad a-at me?" He asked, crying uncontrollable on to Cosmo's dress.

"Of course I'm not angry Tails. You did what you had to do, and in the circumstance of the situation, I should be asking you to forgive me." Tails looked shocked, and hurt at the words she spoke.

"Cosmo, you don't have to be sorry for anything, you gave up your life to save us all."

Cosmo looked around at the house which she presumed to be Tails' and was given an introduction from the new group of animals. After introductions were given, a faint grumble was heard within the crowd. A ray of fear shot through Amy as she remembered the scene at Creams house the other night. "TAILS!" She screamed his crippled image still present in her mind.

"Oops." Violet apologized, "Looks like I'm a little hungry." Amy looked at the lavender rabbit and one of those anime sweat drops appeared on her head. She decided to do something productive, so she made lunch for the group. The lunch was simple. It consisted of a fruit smoothie containing bananas, strawberries, and raspberries, and some sandwiches with tomatoes, ham, cheese, lettuce, and mayonnaise.

As they all munched on lunch, Cosmo grew suspicious of Amy's sudden outburst. She had never seen her so fear stricken, not even when she was about to die.

"Tails?" She asked, a nervous tone leaking through her words.

"Yeah Cosmo." Tails replied, sensing the nervousness in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"Well, why did Amy scream your name when she heard Violets stomach rumble? I didn't see anything too serious." Tails gulped at her question, and his hands became clammy. He figured that she would ask sooner or later. But why did it have to be sooner?

"Well it happened last night..." He began

After hearing the story of all of the events Cosmo became horror stricken as well.

"Tails! Why would you do that?" She yelled at him, not realizing how much her words hurt him.

"I did it... for you Cosmo." He muttered softly, just so she could hear him. She then put on a shocked expression, not understanding what he meant. The conversation had no longer become private, as everyone gathered around to see how it finished.

"Tails, why would you kill yourself for me?"

"Because Cosmo," Tails began, "I couldn't get over killing you, so I thought I join you in heaven, forever."

"But Tails, why me? Why would you do that for me? Why not for your parents? I'm pretty sure they're up there to!" Tails blushed.

'No' he thought 'I've kept this from everyone for too long.' He began speaking as his face turned a deeper color of red. "B-because Cosmo, I love you!"

The room became silent. Now everyone but Shane was wearing a gasping face of awe, symbolizing their shock at the statement. They clearly hadn't heard the first time on the Blue Typhoon.

Cosmo looked back in to Tails eyes, and began to cry. "Oh Tails!" She yelped, as she ran over to hug Tails, "I love you to!" Tails looked in to her tearful eyes, took his chances, and pulled her in for a long, luscious kiss. It was the best feeling they had felt in their entire lives. As they continued their romance, whistling could be heard from Sonic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A hidden base

March - 11 - 3456

21:04 Mobius Time

"So do you all swear your allegiance to me?" Spoke a rather fat man with an unmistakably large orange moustache.

"Of course we do Eggman." replied a white, mouth-less bat; his grey, shaggy hair dangled over his sharp, yellow, eyes as part of it was tied in the back as a pony tail. His black wings protruded from his grey jacket, under which he wore a black undershirt. He had spiked wristbands and large black boots, almost reaching his grey shorts.

"Well then, HA!" Eggman spoke while letting off an evil cackle, "Soon I shall finally have Sonic beaten!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey again viewers! This is another reuploaded installment of Revelations. As said before it will not be much longer, but there is fixed grammer, so go have yourself a ball! R&R**

**Also... Disclaimer: Come on people. If I owned Sega, Tails would be more epic. Ergo, I don't own characters that aren't mine. Those that aren't mine are copyright of Sega and Archie respectively. Those that are mine, ARE MINE! You need my permission to use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 6**

**Trouble Down Town**

Tails House and Workshop

March - 12 - 3456

6:17

The morning was a dark one, as it was still fairly early. Everything was blurry at first, as Tails opened his eyes. 'Woo, what time is it?' He thought to himself as he slowly tried getting up. That was when he realized that Cosmo had draped her arm around Tails as she slept. 'Ah, the fuzzy feelings of having a loved one sleep with you.' He reminisced about her coming and decided to sleep in, if just a little longer. Though he thought he should get up, he didn't want to wake up Cosmo. Or at least that was his excuse.

Cosmo however, was in a white world where only she existed. A hand was then put in front of her face. 'Whose hand is that?' she thought to herself before looking at the arm attached to that hand. 'Oh, it's just my hand.' She wandered in the world a little before spying a young looking yellow fox with two tails. It was sitting on the ground, its knees contracted as it cried into them. "What's wrong?" she asked the young kitsune, before it looked up at her, tears still flooding his face. He bore a strange resemblance to Tails.

"Everyone is mean t-to me." He muttered, the words were stammered by the amount of crying he did, " They c-call me a freak for having two tails and no one will be my friend." He then faded out of reality. In his place, an older Tails, probably around ten years of age, stood. He still cried uncontrollably, but it seemed softer. Sonic fazed into reality no sooner, and the remainder of the gang followed. Tails appeared to have calmed and began speaking.

"And now," Tails spoke, his crying replaced by a wide smile, "We can all be together, eh Cosmo?" Then the world faded from her view.

Cosmo then began to flutter her eyes open. As she looked at Tails, who was in turn looking back at her, she remembered that she had recently come back from the dead, much to Tails relief and everyone else's surprise. "Good morning Tails." She said weakly, as she had just woken up.

"And good morning to you Cosmo." Tails replied. He loved every moment he could spend with her, even if they were just lying in bed. "How about I get up and make breakfast?"

Cosmo giggled slightly at his kindness. It was one of the factors they had in common that had drawn them together. That is, aside from the fact that they're both so cute, and young. Well, young in comparison to everyone else. They were both fourteen now. "Remember Tails," She told him, "We have guests, and they probably need food to." The new friends in question had nowhere to stay, so they had set up camp in Tails backyard.

"Don't worry Cosmo," Tails assured her, "I won't forget about them." And with that, he jumped out of bed to prepare a filling meal. Meanwhile, he turned the radio on to find it playing the song, 'All as One, by: Trocadero.'

Back outside the house, however, Coral had just woken up. She was normally not up the earliest, and everyone knew what would happen if she was. It had been the fear of that, which got everyone up in the morning, but they still needed reminding sometimes. "Jeez! Am I really the first one to wake up?" She thought out loud, "Well, I'll just have to change that!" She walked over to her black bag. She carried everything she had in it, including her favorite instrument, the bugle. She had a variety of other instruments which, such as Amy's Pico-Pico hammer, appeared out of thin air at the request of the user. This was her favorite due to the fact that it was her very first instrument, which she practiced with every now and then, but she only ever pulled it out for this.

She put the mouth piece on the bugle as she began to tighten her lips. She put her lips on the bugle and began blasting the Mobius Army's wakeup call, "reveille."

As her song came to an end, she noticed many baffled animals looking at her with wide open eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Stream yelled, causing even more discomfort to the people inside the tent. After this point in time, Coral looked proudly at her awakened comrades, admiring the fact that she may have not only woken up her friends, but perhaps Tails and Cosmo as well. She had no idea that they were already awake though.

She sounded a hearty laugh before replying, "To wake you, and scare you into last week! You should have seen the look on your faces!"

Though they didn't appreciate her sassy comment, she did normally get them up at a reasonable time, reasonable being six in the morning for them. They had accustomed to it. "Okay..." Sen spoke before yawning heavily, "We should go inside. I think your dad's already preparing breakfast Shane." She looked at him, showing off a toothy smirk while sniffing at the air in an attempt to a scent of food.

Shane gave Sen a stern look before replying, "You know I can't refer to him as my dad. Not in this timeline at least." His face became softened, as if he was hurt by what she had said. He looked through the grey pack he carried around with him and pulled out a photograph. In the photograph, there was a tall, golden-yellow fox with nine tails standing next to a woman with fully bloomed roses in her green hair. The woman stood, holding an arctic fox cub in her arms. "Everything's going to be different this time." He then spoke, with a hint of sorrow, before putting the picture back.

Back inside, breakfast was, indeed, "cooking" in Tails' house, as the smell of pancakes wafted through the house. He was never the pancake kind of guy. It was too sweet for him, but he knew Cosmo liked them so he made them nonetheless. He also had bacon prepared. 'Ah, good old bacon' He mused to himself, 'that blue fox kind of reminds me of, well, me. I wonder where they're all from. Oh well, better stay focused on the breakfast or...' FOOM! All of a sudden the bacon caught fire, "or else, something like that might happen!" He gasped to himself, as he ran to get his kitchen fire extinguisher. As he sprayed the bacon with the foam, a figure in the corner chuckled deeply. Tails then swiftly spun around to face the person.

"Hey, who's there?" Tails demanded of the figure, before he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. There stood the black echidna, one hand on his stomach and the other one pointing.

"HA!" Durin laughed, clearly amused by the flaming bacon, and Tails' sudden reaction, "Now that was funny. Your bacon just went up in flame! And the look on your face was priceless!"

"That was FUNNY!" Tails shouted at him, "Someone could have been burned or killed! What's up with your sadistic sense of humor?"

"Nobody could've died. Heck you wouldn't have received so much as charred fur." Durin remarked confidently.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Durin replied, a smirk stretching across his face, "I was controlling the flames."

Tails stared, wide eyed at the black echidna that stood before him, "What else can you people do?" He asked full of wonder, remembering the events of last night.

"Well," Durin answered, "You'll just have to find out later, for yourself, now won't you?"

Tails sighed, seeing as he wouldn't get a straight forward answer and said, "Well since your already here, I've made a batch of pancakes, but you pretty much ruined the bacon, so you'll have to settle for just that." Without a moment to lose, Durin made an immediate bee-line for the platter of pancakes and loaded up. As the scent of the now finished hot cakes drifted out of the nearby open window, it was picked up by a certain lion.

"Ooh!" Sam howled his face filled with excitement, "Hey guys, I think Tails' making pancakes!" and with that he ran off toward the house. The smell began to circulate through the air as everyone else caught a whiff of it.

"Well guys," Renna spoke, "I'm hungry too, so I'm gonna' get some food. Now I don't know about you, but I'm going in." as she walked up to the door, her comrades, also eager to get a bite to eat, followed in her footsteps without hesitation.

As they opened the door, they were warmly greeted by Cosmo. "Hello!" she exclaimed in happiness, "Come in come in! Tails has just made a batch of pancakes, and let me tell you, they are scrumptious, and the syrup was made from the maple tree in his back yard, he even..." the mouths of those in the doorway began salivating at the thought of these delectable treats. As they thought, Cosmo continued, unaware that they were no longer registering her words. When they finally did begin focusing on her again she was somewhere along the lines of saying, " ... and then Tails got all angry at him, 'cause the bacon was ruined, and Durin just laughed about it and..." Cosmo looked at their faces, seeing that they had no idea what she was talking about. "Did you hear anything I just said?" She questioned, wondering why they just looked at her like she was crazy.

The group conversed a little; debating on how to go about this, before Sapphire replied, "Well apparently, we heard you talk about those pancakes, and we lost you after you changed the subject." numerous agreements and nods of the head could be heard or seen throughout the crowd as the conversation dragged on.

"Well come on in!" Cosmo said, with a hint of demand in her voice, "Those pancakes aren't going to eat themselves! Plus their getting cold, so help yourselves!" So the group decided to chow down on their ready n' waiting pancakes.

As the group ate, they realized that Cosmos words were quite the understatement. "Wow!" Andy exclaimed, his mouth filled with delightful cakes, "These pancakes truly are amazing!" similar comments could be heard coming from the others as well.

"Yum!" Gary stated, "How do you make such wonderful pancakes Tails?"

"Yeah Tails, how do you do it?" Ana chimed in.

"Well," Tails slowly explained, sweating from the amount of pressure they were giving him, "You see, I don't really know." The answer shocked the crowd of people, leaving them wondering what he meant. "I guess when you live by yourself; you see fit to improve your cooking if you ever want to have a decent meal."

This answer satisfied most of the others, while Cosmo looked at Tails with a worried expression. "You mean you've been here, by yourself?"

"Well, that's the gist of it Cosmo." Tails explained, now saddened by the sudden change in tone, "It's just been me here for all of these years." Then his attitude suddenly became lighter, as he looked Cosmo in the eyes and said, "But at least now I have you with me."

The conversation became less intense as Cosmos face turned a very dark shade of red. "Aw! Tails your far to kind. I can't be as great as you always say I am."

"That's true Cosmo," Tails replied sensibly, "You can't be as great as I describe." The words hit Cosmo hard. She felt a twinge of sadness before Tails continued, "No, you are far too beautiful for any words I say to describe Cosmo."

Cosmo's blush turned a brighter shade of red. You could probably cook eggs on her face, using the heat emanating from her cheeks. "Tails! You are so nice to me all the time! I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life!" she squealed, full of excitement.

"On the contrary Cosmo, I am the one who is lucky enough to have such a beautiful women in my life." Tails replied calmly.

After having heard enough of it, Durin stood and said, "Okay you two, enough of the mushy stuff." Remembering that they had a house full of guests, Tails blushed. As he received many stares from the crowd, one gave him a disappointed yet dreary look. (One you may have seen from Shikamaru Nara for all you Naruto fans.)

'Jeez dad.' Shane thought exasperatedly, 'did you two always have tender moments like this?'

"Oops. I kind of forgot you guys were there." He said bashfully, chuckling all the while. "So, I'm not normally one to ask this but, how about we go to the mall Cosmo?" Cosmo gave him one of those confused looks where you cock your head to the side.

"Tails." Cosmo giggled, remembering his hatred of shopping, as well as the many times Amy dragged him along regardless of that. "Why would you want to take me to the mall?"

"Well Cosmo," Tails replied, attempting to reason with her, "Since you just arrived here, I doubt you have any extra clothing, so we might as well get you some now. And I know that when Amy hears about this, she's gonna' be all like 'Tails, you got to get your girl some clothe!' and all of that stuff that I don't want to deal with, so really it is best if we do this as soon as possible."

Cosmos eyes sparkled with excitement. She'd never actually been to a Mobian mall, or any other modern, sophisticated mall in general, but seeing as she did need new clothing, she decided that she should come along. "Sure Tails." Cosmo replied, "Your right, I can't go walking around in the same dress every day, so why not."

Just then, Sapphire jumped out of her seat and said, "Ooh! Shopping! Can we come? Huh? Can we?"

Tails stared at her, and conjured an anime sweat droplet before answering, "Uh. I... don't see why not."

"Well, we're going to be here a while." Shane spoke, in a rather relaxing tone, "We might as well get to know how to get around, and where to find everything."

"Just let me call Sonic." Tails said, "That way he'll know why we're not here."

Stream walked over to Shane and nudged him, whispering, "Don't we already know our way around?"

"Yeah, but they don't know that." He replied. Tails ran to the phone, punched in Sonics number, and hit the 'call' button.

"Hey Sonic." Tails said.

"... "

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that we're heading to the mall."

"..."

"Oh okay! We'll see you there."

"..."

"Really? So soon?"

"..."

"Well that's great! I'll make sure to come."

"..."

"What is it?"

"..."

"Oh, okay. Well bye!" With that Tails hung up. "Sonic says that he'll meet us there. Oh, and his weddings next week, can you believe it?" The room became silent, for some reason. "Oh that's right, you don't know. Sonic and Amy are getting married!"

Cosmo gasped. It seemed almost sacrilegious to all those who knew them personally. "Really! When did he propose?"

"It was at the party." Cosmo gave him a confused stare that said 'which party?' "You know the party that I got poisoned at."

"Oh yeah." Cosmo said, not wanting to imagine the other event that took place that night. Opening old wounds wouldn't help anyone.

"Well," Stream said, "Come on, let's go. We ain't got all day." They all then got up, and strolled out the door, to be greeted by the warm spring air. The sun's rays blared from above the eastern horizon, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Amy's House

March - 12 - 3456

9:14 Mobius Time

A few moments earlier, in a certain pink house, Sonics cellphone began ringing. As he picked it up, he looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was Tails. He flipped open the phone and the conversation began.

" ... "

"Oh hey Tails!" Sonic replied to what would have seemed like nothing to other observers. "What's up little buddy?"

"..."

"Really? Amy and I were just about to head there as well."

"..."

"Oh Tails, We've scheduled the wedding for next week!"

"..."

"Yup. I'm a bit surprised too."

"..."

"Oh and, Tails, there's something else you should know."

"..."

"Um, I'll tell you when we get there."

"...*click*"

Amy then came from the kitchen, after cleaning all the dishes and asked, "Hey Sonic, who was that?"

"Oh it was just Tails, calling and telling us that he was going to the mall."

"Ooh, I guess we'll meet him there then." Amy replied, "So are you gonna' tell him?"

"Of course! He won't just show up with a speech already prepared."

So shall we shove off?" Amy asked eager to see Cosmo and the others.

"Your wish is my command." He playfully added while picking her up, bridal style, and dashing out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mobius Mall / Department Store

March - 12 - 3456

9:32 Mobius Time

"Well, here we are everyone." Tails said, as they stared at the wide red building with twelve stories that was the Mobius Department Store, or as most of us would shorten it into, 'The Mall.' "Here we can find pretty much everything and anything we need." As they continued to marvel at the enormous building, a blue blur sped up from behind, none to quietly, bringing with him a sonic boom.

"Well Tails." Cosmo said after recovering from the sudden appearance of our favorite, and possibly only, blue hedgehog. "It appears that Sonic's here."

"Yeah." Tails replied, "I guess you could say that." They continued the conversation and began to plan out everything that they'd do.

"Okay," Amy started, "We should hit the females clothing department and find something for Cosmo first." Sonic had seen this coming, and soon realized that he and Tails would be pack mules for all of the clothing that they'd be getting. With Amy, it was always that way. The men were slaves to the womens leisure. Even so, they were a couple now, so she probably wouldn't... "Okay you two, seeing as we won't be able to carry anything while we shop, your just gonna' have to carry all of the stuff that we end up buying." Of course she would.

"Well Tails," Sonic said, "Old habits die hard." As much as Tails denied it, he was right. He sighed slowly. This was going to be a long day.

As they entered the door, Shane spoke up and said, "Well, I think we should go 'venture around for ourselves for a little while." And with that, they sped off toward the rest of the city.

'Oh sure,' Tails thought to himself sarcastically, 'You probably just want to get out of shopping.' Standing there, thinking about what to do, however, wasn't going to get him through the day any quicker, so they entered the store complex and browsed the wide selection of woman's outfits.

"I like this one." Cosmo said, pointing out a blue T-shirt, lined with white and sporting a daisy design about the breast area. "This shirt reminds me a lot of my older sister, Galaxina." She said; reopening the wound that she thought had healed quite some time ago. Tears began forming in her soft eyes when she felt a furry arm loop around her. She was pulled in to a hug by Tails as she began crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay Cosmo, I'm here for you." Tails replied, attempting to calm her down so as not to attract too much attention. "If you want to get this dress though, I can get it for you."

"Oh Tails, thanks so much. As a matter of fact, I would like to get that shirt." Having heard those words was enough to put Tails at ease, so he took it up to an employee to get it paid for.

"So Sonic," Tails spoke, deciding to skip the small talk, "What's this thing that you wanted to tell me about?"

Sonic sighed. He didn't really know if Tails wanted to do public speaking but he wanted him to do it so bad. "Well Tails," Sonic finally answered, "I decided that I want you to be my best man."

Tails stared at Sonic with a look of awe upon his face. "WOW! Really Sonic? You want me to be your best man?" He was completely ecstatic about the idea.

"I wouldn't have it any other way bro."

The rest of the shopping trip turned out not to be too bad. Amy and Cosmo didn't buy so much as they originally thought. Well, so much is being unnecessary for someone who has absolutely no clothes what so ever. Ergo, Tails and Sonic still ended up carrying a hefty amount of clothing, shoes, and other miscellaneous womanly things. "Tails, how do you manage to pay for all of this?" Sonic asked. 'Tails couldn't possibly have a job, could he?'

"Well," Tails began, "To make a living, I've had to sell some of my inventions to G.U.N. which normally includes weapons that I don't normally use. Even then, I still keep some of my inventions private. But you'd be surprised to see how much G.U.N. will pay for my inventions and weapons."

The conversation continued about their jobs. Sonic had become a delivery boy in the past years for pizza and express mail, no surprise there as it involved his favorite all time thing to do: running. The conversation soon took another route and they began speaking of Eggman and his lack of appearances. "Yeah I wonder where old Eggy is any way." Sonic said, continuing the conversation.

"I don't like this Sonic." Tails replied, "For all we know, Eggman could be anywhere. To be gone for so long, he must be planning something big."

A few more hours passed as they continued shopping. Soon after, the boys were each carrying four twenty pound bags, or the equivalent of eighty pounds. "Hey Amy," Cosmo spoke up while looking back at Tails and Sonic, "Shouldn't we get them something?"

"Trust me Cosmo." Amy began, her explanation already planned for this situation, "At this point to them, it would just seem like extra weight."

As they finally began heading out of the mall, the exit sign within sight, a large crash was heard back inside the mall. "What was that?" Sonic shouted, whilst many screaming Mobians ran about, screaming bloody murder and making it known that they were freaking out.

"I don't know." Tails murmured through his fear and shock, "But I have a bad feeling that we're about to find out."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! chapter 7 reuploaded! Same as before, there won't be a very noticable difference in length. **

**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing that is not his, sadly. If only I owned Tails *sigh*. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 7**

**Abusing Immortality**

Downtown Mobotropolis

March-12-3456

17:21 Mobius Time

The deafening crash could be heard all throughout downtown Mobotropolis. Citizens of all sorts of breeds could be seen running from the direction of the mall, as a grey bat's sharp gaze captured every detail. She saw billowing towers of smoke rise from the department store as another billowing dust cloud appeared, marking the formation of yet another crater. "What on Mobius is going on there?" Sapphire awed, staring at the horrible scene unfolding before their eyes. It was near impossible for her to see was occurring, even with her vision.

"Isn't that the Eggman that Sonic keeps babbling about?" Sam asked; his eyes fixated on the arising situation. "That means that they must be fighting over there!"

"…This could become potentially problematic." Shane thought aloud. Durin then turned his head to the side and faced the speaker.

"POTENTIALLY PROBLEMATIC?" he bellowed at Shane, due to his blatantly obvious comment. "There is no potentially! It's already a problem! How much more of a problem could this become?"

"Easy." Ana answered, "If Eggman knows we're here, and discovers our ancestry, This operation will become much more risky."

"Risky, how? So what if he discovers our ancestry, how can he use that to his advantage? He'll erase us from history by killing our parents?" His sadistic joke was hardly appreciated. 'Ha, Terminator reference.' he thought to himself

"No." Renna replied, "By altering the timeline, we've created a completely alternative reality. Our reality is no longer existent due to our intervening. At least, that's how Shane would've put it." Shane looked back at Renna and glared.

"Renna cut it out!" Shane growled, his voice showing slight irritation, "You know how I feel about you reading me." Renna just looked at him and chuckled. It was somewhat annoying to have someone laugh at you, for an intention that invaded private.

"What's wrong Shane?" she replied laughingly. The orange fox gave him a sly grin. "Afraid I'll probe into something personal? You're like a library and I can read you one page at a time." The rest of the group returned their gaze to Shane to find him tearing up.

"J-just forget about." He replied quietly, his voice quivering with fear of reopening a wound, "Listen, our number one priority is to stop Eggman before he breaks out his new allies, and if that's not possible, then we have to stop them as well."

"So what are we waiting for?" Andy said, getting irritated at the lack of action, "Let's get going!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mobius Mall/Department Store

March-12-3456

17:53 Mobius Time

"Where... am I?"

Everything was pitch black, as our young golden kitsune stirred his head. He began to sit up and almost immediately, fell over due to a throbbing pain in his left leg and right arm. That's when he remembered where he was, and the priority situation at hand. 'Oh yeah. We were fighting something and it got with one of its kicks. Just my luck!' Anger entered his eyes as he stood up, ignoring his pain. He now stood and looked around the scene to find the other in the area.

"Tails!" A voice shouted, as he was embraced in a tight hug, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Tails could feel the wind squeezed from his lungs and began wheezing.

"Cosmo... can't... breath." He managed to say before she released him. The mall was obliterated. What was left of the high-rise department store was one floor of rubble, as well as Sonic and Amy fending off Dr. Eggmans new robot. Said robot wasn't a machine at all! It appeared living in every way. The new figure was a ghostly white bat, his grey jacket worn tightly and his black pants were slightly baggy. His most frightening feature was not his discerned, sharp eyes, slightly covered by his shaggy grey hair, but the fact that he had no mouth, and could still speak.

The battle dragged on. Sonic was pulling out all the stops to defeat this new opponent. But every time he knocked him down, he seemed to just get right back up. "You know what." Sonic finally said, scanning the creature that stood before him, "You remind me an awful lot of Mephiles." he sped towards the bat, before curling up, forming his trademark spin dash and ramming into the ghostly figure. The bat laid limp on the ground, crumpled and distorted in the cracked ground. Sonic finally imagined he'd been beaten... before once again, he slowly rose. He seemed unfazed from every attack that had hit him. Then, just like last time, the sickening crack could be heard, of all his bones resetting themselves.

"You are foolish, to think that you can kill me, with an attack as pitiful as that." He said as he stood. Looking back now, he really didn't have what it took to kill the hedgehog, even though he was immortal. 'Still...' He thought silently to himself, thinking about what he had said about the dark deity, 'how does he know uncle Mephiles?' He winced his eye in pain. The drawback of being immortal was that he still felt all the pain. The pain of bones being broken and the pain of organs being pulverized.

"Why won't you die?" Sonic questioned at his seemingly endless life. If he had gone against a thousand of Eggmans normal bots, even they wouldn't have lasted as long as this guy. He thought he wouldn't have the energy to defeat this guy, at least not without assistance. As if on cue, assistance appeared in the form of a pink hedgehog and a golden kitsune. Amy lashed out at the enemy with her Pico-Pico hammer, which made contact with the creature. It screamed in pain, as he landed in the rocky rubble. Before he could stand, Tails slashed his tails at him. Through the training he went through with Sonic and Knuckles, he'd turned his tails into a lethal cutting weapon. He cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

His bloody wound dissipated soon after appearing, healing itself quickly. 'I won't last much longer.' The figure thought to himself, 'Soon I'll pass out from exhaustion and pain, and then they'll capture me. I'll have to create a distraction...' The dozen Mobians that appeared the night of Tails' poisoning had also arrived on scene moments after.

He was looking in fear at the group of people that stood before him. Surely he would be captured at this rate. He took his eyes off of Sonic, and instead, glanced over to the fox standing cockily, 5 meters closer than the rest, '... Yes that should do.' He put his hands together, letting his palms touch, and brought his right arm out forward, palm up. Just over his palm, an 8 inch tactical combat knife of ominous white energy appeared in his hand. Sonic was prepared for the imminent attack.

But he wasn't prepared for this.

The being dashed forward. Not at Sonic, but at Tails. The scene seemed to be moving slowly in Sonics eyes. Tails was taken surprise by the sudden burst of speed, and flinched up, letting his guard down. "NO! Tails!" Cosmo screamed not a second later. The knife made contact and sliced an opening into the young kits body. Blood was seeping forth from the wound, which was so deep, extended out of his back.

"...Ugh." Tails gagged, the air in his lungs being forced out by the knife which stuck through his stomach. He began coughing as blood protruded from his mouth. The knife in his stomach that was keeping more blood from spurting out suddenly disappeared, and the real bleeding began. From his came forth a combination of stomach acid and blood. He then fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"I am Soul, pitiful mortal." The bat said. Even without a mouth, he managed to contort his face so he appeared to be smirking sadistically. "I will leave you now, but next time I will have company." The bat then fazed out of reality, disappearing off somewhere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Just outside the wrecked mall

March-12-3456

18:17 Mobius Time

Knuckles at the time, had been taking his girlfriend, Julie-Su, out for a tour around the city, seeing as she's never been in a city. Well, not a good one at least. They walked past the destroyed mall and stared at it, absolutely confused. "Hey Knuckles." Julie-Su began still staring at the ruins of the mall. "What was this?" Knuckles didn't reply for a while, instead, he simply stared at the scene.

"This was the mall..." He said, confoundedly perplexed by this. That's when it all snapped into place. "Oh no!" He suddenly shouted. His statement brought curiosity and fear to the female echidnas mind. Knuckles then dashed off towards the no longer recognizable mall, Julie-Su in tow.

Inside the building, they saw that a group of people had gathered around an area. The group consisted of Shane and his friends, as well as a crying Amy and Cosmo. "Will he make it?" said the voice of the blue hedgehog on the inside of the group. From Knuckles view point, he was kneeling next to... something. He wasn't clear as to what it was.

Renna had a strange teal aura surrounding her hands which were placed on the body's chest. She stepped back to give her verdict. "He has a slim chance. If we don't get him medical attention soon, he'll bleed out." She said, her voice trembling. She was obviously holding back tears. 'I have to stay strong.' She thought. Shane on the other hand was a one step from falling into the crevice of despair, his normally stoic face, now contorted to a face of sadness, his eyes on the verge of over flowing. He walked over to Coral and began bawling his eyes out, onto her shoulder. All she could do was giving him a friendly hug and comfort his sadness.

"What the heck is going on?" Knuckles finally shouted, "You all look like you've seen death." At his words, the crowd grew quiet, and dissipated to show the two echidnas the body.

Julie-Su took one look at the body and turned pale. She recognized him immediately. He was the little guy who always followed Sonic around. She had found him a great tide turner in any battle, not just because of his agility, but because of his quick decision making. Now she looked at his body and saw the limp form of a fourteen year old, two-tailed fox. Knuckles found his bleeding body quite disturbing as well, his fur was stained with the red 'liquid of life' He had once called it. But unlike Julie-Su, he could see the slow rise and fall of his chest that indicated breathing.

"Knuckles is he..." Julie had started, but was almost immediately cut off by Knuckles.

"He's still alive..." Knuckles said, before looking at the size of the cut, "...for now."

"We need to get him to a hospital." Sen said; a hint of sorrow was hidden in her voice as well. A moment passed before she spoke yet again. "When I said 'we need to get him to a hospital' I meant NOW!" Everyone could hear the annoyance in her voice rising. Sonic then picked up Tails unconscious and made head way for the nearest hospital, His sudden burst of speed accompanied by a sonic boom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He was in a rain storm in the midst of Mobotropolis. Everywhere around him were people, people staring at a small two-tailed fox, that couldn't have been older than the age of 6. 'Is that me?' He asked himself, almost not believing the situation. He gave a deep sigh and remembered. 'Your mind has the cruelest way of digging up bad memories.' He thought to himself as people started whispering.

"What a freak! He has two tails!" one rude man said. Everyone was secretly having the same thoughts. As they began talking about him, he crouched on the wet curb. He was without a home, without a family, without even, a friend. Mobius police men then began walking up to him. They were all holding nightsticks in their hands.

"Listen kid." One of the officers, a muscular dog, said. "Your disturbing the peace, now get out of here." Little Tails looked up at the officer, his face full of tears.

"With a-all due respect, the-these people are disturbing my peace." He stated, trying to make a point. "They won't leave me alone, and it's all because of my twin tails. That's not something I can control." The officer just walked up to him, patting the nightstick in his hand.

"Well then." He said with a dark look on his face, "We'll just have to beat you out of here." With that said, he swung at Tails, the response to which was a sickening crack in his leg. He screamed in agony as he clutched his left leg in pain. He tried to get up but miserably failed, and fell back down. Older Tails watched himself wail in terror and tears of his own began welling up. Unfortunately, the police man took the wrong way.

"So, you still won't leave eh? Then take this!" He swung the nightstick again, brutally snapping his right arm. The bone was now puncturing through his skin. He cried in pain as he began bleeding. The civilians were now watching the police man brutally assault our young fox... and they began cheering the dog on.

"Get this weird-o out of our town!" One man shouted, from the gathering crowd. However, Tails was unable to move, he was in too much pain. He was crying and hiccupping now, wondering what he did to deserve this. It was all exactly as he remembered it. The police man then swung again at his chest, causing Tails to roll a few yards before skidding to a stop. His body was now covered in blood, as he had been cutting from skidding; six of his ribs were broken as well. As he continued bleeding, the dog walked up to him, preparing the finally blow. He then swung for his head, but the night stick was stopped. That which stopped the said police man was a blue hedgehog. Accompanying him was a squirrel with a blue short jacket on.

"What do you think you're doing to this poor innocent kid?" The blue hedgehog demanded with his voice full of anger. The police man looked confoundedly at the hedgehog and he started to sweat, even in this rain.

"Well you see, this kid was disturbing the peace a..."

"How? How was he disturbing the peace?" The squirrel asked, her voice rising as well.

"People were just disturbed by how weird he is your highness, and it's obvious that the extra tail is fake."

Younger Tails turned his head slightly while lying on his back to protest, "These are my real tails, you idiot! Why can't you just except that, you dolt!" He said before silencing himself. Moving just simply hurt as of then. The angered officer didn't think he'd be awake.

"Oh yeah?" He said with frustration present in his voice. "I'll show you that one of those tails is fake." He walked over to Tails and smashed on of his tails with his nightstick. As the snap of his tails bone breaking was heard, the young fox wailed in agony. The hedgehog gave the officer an angered look, while the squirrel stared in awe at all the pain he received. Any normal six-year-old boy would be dead by now. "Well... that one was real, but what about the other one?" He said, attempting to cover up. He then smashed the second tail, which responded with yet another sickening crack, and another wail of pain. The officer then looked at the fox and realized how much he was at fault. The blue hedgehog looked back at the dog, and gave him a piercing gaze.

"As of now," The squirrel said, "You are being dishonorably discharge from your service, and you will serve life in prison, for false accusation, and brutalizing this child." Tails looked at the two people who had helped him and smiled.

"Thank you." He said before coughing up blood. A rabbit, that was robotic waist down, and in the left arm, walked over to the fox and gave her annalysis.

"He doesn't look good Sally-girl." She said sorrowfully. She then redirected her attention to Tails, "How do ya' feel sugah'?" She said, trying to sound optimistic. It was clear that she had some kind of southern accent.

Tails smiled at her act of kindness. "In all honesty..." He said softly, before moaning somewhat, "I think he broke my left leg, my right arm, some ribs and both tails." For the opinion he gave, he sounded calm. "I'm hurting a lot... and I can't move."

The blue hedgehog then walked over and noticed something he'd never seen before... pure white bone. His right arm bone was through the skin, covered in slick blood. "We need to get him to a hospital." The hedgehog said, redirecting his attention to the kitsune as well. "So, where's your family little guy?" Tails looked back at the hedgehog with a confused expression.

"I don't have a family." He said in reply. Sonic was shocked to hear that he had no family, and was being treated like this.

"Well do you have a home?"

"No." Once again Sonic was shocked. 'This kid...' he thought to himself, '...has no family and no home. That's horrible!'

"Do you at least have friends?" Tails returned another confused expression.

"What are friends, mister?" That had driven Sonic over the edge. No friends, no family, not even a bed to sleep on or a roof over his head. That was an understatement. He hadn't a clue what friends were.

"Well, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said, and picked up the fox bridal style, to which he groaned slightly due to pain. "What's your name?"

"M-Miles Prower." Tails replied.

"Well Miles." Sonic said with a grin on his face. "How would you like to be my friend?" Tails looked back at Sonic. He didn't know what friends were, but clearly they were something good, because he could feel warmth from within, even out in the storm.

"I-I would, thank you." Tails replied softly. Sonic then walked over to Sally, Tails in hand.

"Yo Sally, Bunnie." He said to the squirrel and rabbit respectively. "We have a new friend and family member in our midst." Clearly he was indicating Tails. "Now let's do what family does and take care of him." Sally and Bunnie nodded, fearing his condition.

'That was the day I first met Sonic.' Older Tails thought, watching the event take place. Even this memory brought horror to him. 'But I have to remember.' He stared back at Sonic as he rushed Tails off to a hospital. 'I have friends... friends that care about me.' With that said everything vanished in a flash of bright light.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here it is Alas! Reuploaded chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Come on. If I owned Sonic, Tails would get more lime light. Do I really have to do this every chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelation**

**Chapter 8**

**The Hospital Again**

Mobius General Hospital

March-12-3456

23:10 Mobius Time

Sonic sat in the corner of the dreadfully quiet room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tails, lying peacefully in the hospital bed, his small chest rising... and then falling with every breath. Out of the other corner, however, he saw the heart monitor spiking about every second before sinking back down. With every spike was brought a short beep that signified his being in this world. Tails' wound was a lot worse than everyone thought. Stomach acid had seeped into some parts of his body which, were it not already cleared by surgeons, could've caused severe internal damage. For once in his life, Sonic the hedgehog thought himself to slow. He was to slow mentally to see the attack coming. He was to slow physically to rescue him. He just wasn't fast enough, either way you look at it.

He pondered the past days and the events they brought with them. 'Why?' He thought to himself, taking a peek at Tails' stitched wound. They had actually managed to stitch up Tails' stomach as well, with a non-dissolvable string, as well as stitching the skin. However, without the necessary anesthetics, Tails screamed throughout most of the procedure. 'Why is it always Tails?' Nothing bad had ever happened too Sonic. No serious injuries or anything. Even though he was always the target, all of the serious falls, all of the dangerous situations, they had all taken their toll upon Tails. He remembered back in space where he was taken captive, along with Cosmo, but when Sonic got there he was already unconscious. Back in space, Shadow had attacked Cosmo on the Blue Typhoon, and still he protected her, risking his life, and almost losing it.

Tails then began stirring, and said in his sleep, "I'll always have my friends," before falling back into slumber. Sonic smiled at him, 'At least something is good in his life.' Tails tossed and turned some more in the white bed before finally fluttering his eyes open from deep sleep.

"Where a..." Tails muttered before being cut off by Sonic.

"You're at the hospital Tails." Sonic replied, quicker than his feet could run. It was clear that the fox was ill at ease.

The young fox groaned before quietly whispering, "Again?" He looked at Sonic in displeasure, trying to imagine what had put him in a bed yet again. "What happened Sonic?" Tails wondered aloud.

"Tails, you were stabbed. Don't you remember anything?" Sonic said, putting a rest on this question, and raising another. Tails looked outside the nearby window to see that it was still late at night. Or early in the morning, dependent on the time.

"No, I can't remember anything." Tails squeaked, his mind so full of blanks, you think it was filled with air. "All I can remember is that we got into a fight at the mall with some person, the mall is destroyed, and that he eventually ran off. Somewhere between fighting and running away, there's just an empty space." Soon after the conversation, the medical doctor walked in.

"Mr. Prower, you have visitors." He spoke in an assuring voice.

"Who?" Tails asked the doctor.

"Let's see." And the doctor pulled out a clip board, attached to which were the names of the visitors. "We have Mrs. Amy Rose Parlouser..." He was cut off there by Sonic.

"She's already using our last name?" Sonic questioned with much enthusiasm. "That should be all we need, just send them up."

The doctor then took his leave and moments later in walked a group of people consisting of, Amy, Cosmo, Shane, Gary, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Shadow. "OH MY GOSH! Tails are you okay?" Cosmo shouted, scared out of her mind. She ran up to Tails and put her hands on Tails chest to check for bleeding.

"Um, Cosmo? I'm fine, but there's still some internal bleeding." Tails answered, surprised at her sudden outburst. Cosmo looked back into Tails eyes to see that he had bags under his eyes, even though he had quite a good rest. She knew immediately that he was concealing his pain, probably so nobody would worry about him. It's that connection that you get when you're in love with someone.

"Tails, stop hiding it. I know your hurting inside." Cosmo protested, "Now just lie back down." She then proceeded to place her hands back on his stomach area. She was given a confused look by Tails.

"Cosmo, what..."

"I'll have you know that I didn't just dawdle around in heaven for the past four years." Her hands began to glow a deep green, and Tails felt the pain slowly die out before it was snuffed out of existence. Tails glanced at her again, clearly expressing his gratitude with amazement.

Shadow now peered over at Tails to see that it wasn't pain that was bothering him now, but something else instead. "What's the matter Tails? Is something bothering you?" Shadow remembered when they went up against the Black Arms, and how they had almost lost that battle. All because Shadow hadn't come clean with them about the whole event. Tails looked over at Shadow to see him glaring slightly.

'I guess I better tell them.' he thought before breathing a heavy sigh. "Well, I was dreaming about the first day I had met Sonic." That day was still present in Sonics mind, very vividly I might add. Sally no longer appeared as often as she used to. Perhaps she had too many royal duties to perform. Bunnie and Antoine came around more often though. "If you want to know... It was a cold stormy day..." Tails explained the extents of that day. Every minor and major detail in it. After the explaining, tears were forming in everyone's eyes. All but Sonic, who'd already known about it, and Shadow, who was either immune to the feeling of anguish, or was good at concealing it. "After that..."

FLASH BACK

...Everything was white at first. There was nothing. No sound could be heard, no voice could be made and nothing could be felt. Then he saw everything. He was on the outskirts of a bustling city. The city was Mobotropolis, in every way, shape, and form. The details were so perfect, Tails thought he was awake. It was tranquil, the Mobians walked peacefully through the city prosperous city, without a care in the world. Business men scuttled about, rushing to their offices while others went about their own musings. Sonic and Shadow were right in front of him. Sonic flashed his trademark grin and thumbs-up pose, while Shadow stood glaring slightly at Sonic. It was just like old times.

He then turned around and saw something he thought he'd never see. It was once again, Mobotropolis, but this time, it was in flames. People were screaming and running. Running from all the destruction that occurred before him. This time, there was no peace. There was no prosperity. Sonics body lay limp on the ground as an orange echidna stood over him. The echidna began walking over to him and Shadow appeared at Tails side. "What do want?" Shadow growled at the echidna. Said echidna raised his hand and a beam of whipping energy shot out at Shadow, brutally stunning him.

"Tails, it is good to meet you at last." The orange echidna said, in a kind, understanding tone. "I am Tikal. Don't worry, your friend isn't dead." Tails gave her a menacing glance before calming down. "But it is time for you to choose your side."

"What do you mean chose my side?" Tails replied in an angered tone. "I'm sticking where my friends are. And nothing you say can change that." Tikal shook her head.

"You are a fool, aren't you Miles? You don't even know who you are?" This brought Tails another expression. If you took a pound of confusion, mixed it with curiosity, boiled it in anger, and sprinkled it with doubt, and baked at 96.8 degrees Fahrenheit, you would most likely get Tails current facial expression.

"And what may I ask is that supposed to mean?"

"Everything will be explained... in due time. But for now, I will say this." Tails ears perked, ready n' waiting for what she had to say. "Tails, whether or not you realize it, you were born a killer, and you will die a killer as well. Your placement of sides will change the tide of an up and coming war that Chaos and I have foreseen. It is your responsibility to choose wisely, or else those you care for will pay a deathly price. Your powers, powers you've not yet realized, will soon change everything."

Tails looked at the strange girl in awe. 'I can't seriously be that powerful, can I?' He thought to himself. "What are these powers? How do I use them?"

"You have already learned. You just need to enhance them. As for what they are, ask Shadow. You two are, after all, alike in more ways than you think.

"Miles, it is important that you learn to use these powers, and choose your side wisely. Because after all..." Tikal's body then began morphing into that of another. After his short metamorphosis, in front of him stood a dark red fox, its body, including its two tails, was surrounded in a dark, black aura. Its black eyes seemed to pierce Tails' very heart. Behind him, standing in front of the non-wrecked Mobotropolis, now stood a similar fox, its silvery coat, and red eyes gleamed as it was surrounded by a white aura. "...You determine the future of the world."

END FLASH BACK

"...that's all that I remember, and after that I just woke up." Tails finished, leaving everyone in a bubble of confusion. The group then peered at Shadow, looking for an answer.

"You really saw Tikal, Tails?" Knuckles asked, perking up at her name. She was, after all, his distant ancestor.

"Yeah." Tails stated, "The way she said everything, though, made it sound like I did something truly gruesome. I don't entirely understand it."

"So Shadow." Sonic started, his voice on edge from all of the excitement, "Do you have any Idea what this means?" Shadow merely glared at the blue hedgehog in response.

"Listen here Faker." Shadow said, the anger in his voice slowly rising. "What goes on with Tails is strictly confidential." Amy returned a similar gaze to Shadow.

"What do you mean it's confidential?" Amy shouted, clearly unable to contain herself.

"It means, hedgehog..." Shadow replied, a bit more calmly, "...that you, as well as all of the others, are going to leave this room. I need to have a private conversation with Tails." Amy settled down and the group, hesitantly, left the room, leaving Tails and Shadow.

Shadow turned to the small golden kitsune in the bed, and realized that he was going to need help after this. "Well Tails, are you prepared to hear the truth about yourself?" It was Tails turn to hesitate. He always knew that the truth was cold, and hard. But that doesn't mean that he should hide from it. Tails nodded in response to Shadows question.

Shadow breathed a sigh before starting. "Tails, it is true that you are more like me than you can imagine." Tails eyes opened in awe. Shadow was admitting that something was similar to him. Even now, he never considered Sonic 'similar' to him, which is odd. "Have you ever heard of a project called Gale Force?" Tails just shook his head in response. "Project Gale Force was designed to create another ultimate life form, after me; Project Shadow. After many trials and errors, they finally succeeded fourteen years ago. After four years, however, the project was discarded, being labeled as a failure, seeing as it didn't produce any visible results or potential. Little do they know that the project is a great success, and lives abundantly to this day." Tails looked at Shadow with a concerned expression on his face.

"Shadow, what are you trying to tell me?" Tails asked, seeing no point in this information.

"I thought you would've figured it out with your intelligence. Is it not so obvious?" Shadow countered his facial expression practically screaming 'you are completely oblivious'. "You have and obscenely high intelligence that far surpasses all others. You can fly, even though your spinning tails shouldn't possibly be able to produce enough lift for that. All the injuries you've survived, even those that were seemingly impossible. The poison you ingested has a lethal kill rate of 99.999 percent, and all you received was a bit of amnesia?" Tails' mind was slowly processing all the information... and he came to a conclusion.

"No..." Tails muttered, almost inaudibly, but loud enough for Shadow to detect.

"Yes Tails. You are Ultimate Life form 2.0259301. You are the final product of Project Gale Force, in all its glory." Tails couldn't believe his ears. He was a biogenetic experiment. Just a being that was deemed a failure, and tossed as if he were garbage.

"You mean I'm... an experiment." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Shadow grinned slightly at his expected reaction. He was taking it much better than he thought he would

"Yes... and no." Tails just looked at Shadow with the utmost confusion. "Experiments tend to have flaws or errors. You, on the other hand, are perfect. You have unmatchable intelligence, not even by Eggman himself. And from what I remember, you can control the wind. That's how you're able to fly. But..." That little 'but' had set Tails in a very unstable mental position. "That's not even the gist of it." Tails then perked up. There was more this? "According to the files, you will grow more tails in the period of adolescence, which would be now. They will all grow rapidly, one after the other. The process will be painful, but over the course of one to two months, the process will be complete, and you will ultimately have nine tails. With each tail, you become more powerful. By the end of the process you'd have speed that even Sonic can't match. You'd have unmatchable strength, endurance, agility, and your wind power would be incredible. Not to mention yet another increase in your I.Q. that, by the end, is predicted to be somewhere over 1000." Tails took everything in, almost grieving the information.

"But... I have memories of my parent, a-and g-growing up with them until they left me at the age of..." Tails was stammering, and began crying uncontrollably, before he was cut off.

"Four, am I right? Strange, isn't it? You're bound to have some kind of implanted memories. Their real memories, don't kid yourself. They're just not yours."

Tails whole world was shaken. Everything he thought was real for the first four years of his life were fake. It wasn't real and he knew it. "Now Tails, it is your decision to tell them or not." Shadow told him, nodding his head towards the door, indicating those who stood just outside.

He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what was real anymore. All he knew was that he was a biogenetic creation. A weapon, for the better of Mobian kind. Ha! Mobian kind. At that point, he would have gladly spat in the face of he who had deemed hi worthless. His voice was shaky when he replied to Shadow, "I-I'm going h-home. I'll tell everyone tomorrow, at 20:00"

Shadow looked at the clock in the corner of the room that said, 00:00. "Tails, it is tomorrow now." Tails looked at the clock and saw the same thing.

"Oh...Then 'tonight' at 20:00." The small screw up had lightened the mood and Tails felt a thousand pounds lighter. Afterwards, Tails got up, off the bed, and walked out the door. Everyone was waiting at the door for an answer.

"Sorry everyone, but..." There was an odd silence as Tails cried a few tears before continuing, "... I can't bring myself to tell you right now. I'll tell you tonight, at 20:00." He then made his way to the lobby, checked out and walked out the door. It was serene outside, unlike the conversation he had recently had. He made a mental note to get out more as he walked. He was about two miles to his house before he heard a voice in the distance.

"Tails!" The voice shouted, almost silent at the distance but tails still managed to pick it up. He slowed down so the person could catch up. It turned out to be the Seedrian that we all know and love, Cosmo. "Tails wait!" She shouted.

'She must've been following me for a while.' Tails thought, and walked back in her direction. When she finally caught up she grip Tails in a warm embrace. "What's wrong Cosmo?"

She looked at him, her tears flowing gently down her soft cheeks. "I just don't want you to feel sad anymore. You have too much sadness in your life. Please, tell me!" Tails looked down at her. She always had been shorter than him. Maybe that was one reason why he was so protective of her.

"Cosmo," He spoke quietly, so as not to disrupt the mood, "Before I tell anyone else, I have to come to terms with the truth. So just let it rest for now." Only then, with reluctance, Cosmo backed down.

Tails made haste running back to his home. He realized that, at full speed, he had just 'some' trouble keeping up with Sonic. 'How much faster could I possibly become?' Tails wondered, as he ran across the flatlands, Cosmo in his arms. As they arrived at the house Cosmo wondered what Tails would tell them tomorrow. The place hadn't changed since they left.

'That's always a good sign.' Cosmo thought as they made their way to Tails' room, in which they drifted in to slumber together, hand in hand.

"What! You failed?" Eggman asked Soul as he returned from a recent mission.

"No sir." He replied, with a calm attitude. "I was just judging they're skill. Next time I'll be ready."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey again! This is reuploaded chapter 9! W00P!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonic? Is Justin Bieber the best singer ever? The answer to both is NO! If only I owned Sonic... Bieber Is still the worst artist... of all time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelation**

**Chapter 9**

**I Am...All of Me...**

Tails House/Workshop

March-13-3456

5:21 Mobius Time

The sun had yet to peak over the horizon when Tails rose from his sleep. No matter how late he went to sleep, he always seemed to wake exceedingly early. 'Maybe that has something to do with me being an experiment.' The kitsune thought to himself. He never was one to get up late. Even when there were no projects to do. Even when he was young and didn't build anything. He chuckled slightly at the remembrance of the events of his life from age four to six. Even then he had been exceedingly intelligent. At least, for his age then. He doubted he knew as much as he did now. Maybe that's why people hated him back then. Because having two tails wasn't something you up and hated someone for. 'Still...' He wondered to himself, 'I was just a helpless kid. Why did they hate me so? It's not my fault. I'm just me.' As he thought, he remembered the famous quote Shadow always used to say. "I am all of me." He told himself out loud. "There isn't anything I can do about it. I'm just me."

Lying down wasn't going to get him prepared for the day, so he slowly rose from the bed. However, an arm draped over him prevented him from standing. As he looked over to Cosmo, he realized how much peace and companionship she brought to his normally lonely life. He slowly slipped out of the bed and replaced his body with a pillow, so smoothly; it would have been respectable by Indiana Jones himself. Silently, but quickly, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to cook a hearty breakfast for him and his beloved. He turned on the stereo and inserted an album with the word **Journey** on the cover and skipped forward to a tune. This song just seemed appropriate for the time. He was preparing biscuits with sausage gravy for today, as well as a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. He made ready the biscuit mix as the lyrics began playing.

_Here we stand... Worlds apart, hearts broken in two... two... two_

_Sleepless nights... Losing ground, I'm reaching for you... you... you_

The song played along melodiously as the gravy was cooked in a pot, the biscuits baking in the oven. As the orange juice was being squeezed, he heard a light patter of footsteps coming down the stairs. The two tailed genius turned to see Cosmo walking through the living room area. "Good morning Tails." She groggily spoke, indicating that she was still sleepy.

"And good morning to you Cosmo." He replied, turning around for a while to see her sparkling aquatic blue eyes gazing into his. The familiar redness began seeping into their faces once again, causing them to turn slightly away from one another. Oh, the teenage hormone that affects us all. The oven then began beeping loudly drawing attention from the two. "Well, I guess it's done." Tails said in response to the beeping. Cosmo peered over Tails shoulder to see the platter of biscuits. She looked over to the pot to see the slowly cooking gravy, and was able to put two and two together to equal todays breakfast.

"So what song do you have playing Tails?" Cosmo inquired toward the music being played. Tails just looked at the stereo system to uncover memories of her absence.

"This is 'Separate Ways'. I used to play it often, when you were gone." Tails replied, a drop of sadness escaping his lips.

_Someday, love will find you..._

_Break those... chains that bind you_

_One night... will remind you, how we touched and went our separate way_

_If he... ever hurts you,_

_True love... won't desert you_

_You know... I still love you, though we touched and went our separate ways._

"It's a nice song." Cosmo commented, hoping to lighten the mood. "It makes sense why you would play such a good song in my tribute. Thanks Tails." Tails lost hold of the slight depression and smiled at Cosmo, a genuine smile that she hadn't seen since the voyage into spaces depths.

"It was nothing Cosmo. Foods ready so go ahead and eat your fill." Tails said, breaking the awkward silence. As they ate the filling breakfast, Tails ear twitched slightly at the sound of a thump. 'A knock's coming from the door.' Tail thought, as he stood from his seating position. His back ached slightly from the position he was sitting in so he stretched slightly and was rewarded with a realigning crack. As he opened the door, he noticed that there was nobody around. 'Stupid kids,' he thought; imagining kids leaving immediately after knocking. He turned around to go back to the kitchen when he bumped into something. Something dark and furry.

"AH!" Tails yelped; surprised by the black hedgehog that stood before him.

"Chaos Control has other good uses you know." Shadow put it blatantly, while Tails stood, recovering from the scare he had.

"Jeez Shadow! That was uncalled for. When did you become so... I don't know... not serious."

"I'm just trying to heal mentally, before I do something like what you did." Shadow said, his voice losing its playful tone, regaining its normally serious nature. At that moment, Cosmo had finished breakfast and walked in, to join the conversation.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow." Cosmo slyly remarked, "Are you here to kill me again? Or do you want some friendly conversation" Shadow comically fell over and Tails just sweat dropped.

"No, I didn't come to kill you. On the contrary, I came for Tails." Shadow replied, answering her joke of a question.

"So, what do you need Shadow?" Tails inquired upon his reason of being here.

"Actually, I need you to come with me."

"And, do tell, why you want me to come with you?"

Shadow grinned slightly. "I going to help you *cough*_accept the truth_." He replied, coughing sarcastically, and nodding his head as to indicate Cosmos presence.

There was a moment of silence while Tails thought about what he said. "Well, okay then." He said, after pondering it. He then began packing a lunch for the day, seeing as he would probably be out for a while. Shadow then walked up to him and stopped his packing.

"What's up Shadow? You don't want me packing a lunch?"

"You're not going to need it." Was all he said in reply. "Are you ready to go?" Tails checked on everything else in his house that needed to be done.

"I am now. Cosmo, if you need anything, just call my TacPad." He told Cosmo, indicating to the wrist watch on his left wrist. With everything said and done, they made their way to the destination. "So why did you pull me out of my house, and where are we going Shadow?"

Shadow looked down at Tails and answered, "We are going to over to the secluded side of Angel Island Sky Sanctuary. As for why...I'm going to train you to use your powers." Tails looked at the ultimate life form beside him in shock.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, since you and I are both technically 'Ultimate Life forms' It shouldn't be that hard." Shadow pulled out a red chaos emerald, grabbed Tails arm, and spoke the words, "Chaos Control!" before they vanished in a blip of light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Royal Palace

March-13-3456

8:36 Mobius Time

It was official. She was bored out of her mind. Sally Acorn, once leader of the ever rebellious Freedom Fighters who pushed back Eggman, was bored out of her wits. The chipmunk looked around the throne room, which she had full right to, being the queen while her boredom escalated to a new level of tedium. "Sally!" A voice shouted suddenly. She perked up and looked around the room, searching for the speaker. No one appeared in her barren room, so she assumed it was her imagination, and went back to documenting files.

"SALLY!" Another voice had come, but this time, it came not from her imagination, but from a certain artificial intelligence. "Sally, you have to read this!" Nicole spoke, her digital form, being the brown lynx she used to be when she was a real person, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. In front of her appeared a headline on a news channel.

They showed the destroyed department store. "Today, at about 17:20, the mall was destroyed in an attack by Doctor Eggman. The terrorist was apparently pushed back by none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends Amy Rose, Miles Prower, and Cosmo, a Seedrian that was long presumed to be dead. We conversed with our city hero over the situation." Sonic then appeared on screen, his facial expression full of dread. "Well Sonic, how did the battle go?"

"Well it was going fine at first, but the enemy seemed flesh in appearance, not something Eggman would always throw at us. It always seemed to get up every time we knocked it down though. When we least expected it, he r-rushed for Tails and stabbed him." Sonic said his voice cracking. Sally looked up in shock at the report.

'All of this happened yesterday, and I didn't know?' Sally thought to herself. She needed to get out more often.

"Miles' condition is unclear, as of now." Sonic said; his voice a bit shaky, "He was just poisoned recently, and somehow miraculously survived. He even looked okay when he was stabbed but I just don't know." Sonic appeared to be falling apart on screen. The great, boasting, cocky, Sonic was on the verge of tears. In all reality, Sally had never seen so much as a drop of Sonics tears. The report concluded then, and the holographic screen ceased to exist.

Almost immediately after, Sally practically jumped out of her seat. "Nicole, when was this report made!" She yelled.

"The report was made at 19:46 yesterday Sally." She answered in her normally calm voice. Sally pulled out her cellphone and speed dialed Sonics number. Sonic soon picked up his phone and the conversation began. She put it on speaker so she could write something down if need be. Her multitasking had always been horrid.

"Hello, Sonic's the name, speed's my game, and Eggman is ever growing. Who is this?"

"Sonic! It's Sally! Is Tails okay?" An awkward pause assumed between the two momentarily.

"So you saw the news report, did you?" His voice dropped suddenly at the mention

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"He's A-Okay. As a matter of fact, he checked out late last night, sometime about midnight."

Sally looked surprised at how quickly he recovered from a stab wound. "Cosmo healed him with some amazing power." Sonic continued, "I actually saw him going off with Shadow today."

'Tails... going somewhere... with Shadow?' She wondered to herself thinking of possible situations.

"Well what's new?" She asked, trying to continue the conversation. There was a short moment of pause before Sonic spoke again.

"Hey Sal', my phone is dying on me, so how's about we continue this chat at the Chili Dog Stand?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."

"Bye Sal'."

"Bye Sonic." The connection was cut off and she spoke again with Nicole. "Nicole, I'm gonna be out for a while, so I'll need you to cover for me."

"Can do Sally." The A.I. replied in a peppy tone, attempting to lighten the mood. And with that, Sally pulled off her queenly robe, fit herself into her standard blue jacket, and dashed out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sky Sanctuary, Angel Island

March-13-3456

10:16 Mobius Time

"Again!" Shadow barked as Tails' training continued. Once more, Tails dashed back towards Shadow, his breathing was heavy. The two had been sparing to build Tails self-defense. He jabbed at the black hedgehog with his left arm, but it hit nothing but air once more. However, this time he saw this coming. He flicked his tails out to his backside and struck Shadow dead in the chest, sending back a few feet. As Shadow regained his composure, Tails rushed him and tornado kicked him. As Shadow soared through the air, he contemplated his abilities. 'His skills are improving at an alarming rate.' Shadow thought to himself. 'It's almost as if he sees everything before its happening.' As he reconsidered this he thought it was because he was battling the same opponent. 'Even then, I'm learning his attack patterns as well, but he seems to be learning mine faster. Perhaps it's due to his high intellect.' Shadow landed gracefully n his feet, even after the powerful blow.

Tails was about to pull a snap kick on him before Shadow signaled to stop with his hand. "That's enough for now." Shadow declared after recovering from the most recent blow. Tails was lying on his back on the soft dirt, due to the intensive training over the last three and a half hours. His body ached in some places, but that was minimal pain. He picked himself up and looked over to Shadow with a quizzical look on his face.

"Why are you training me in self-defense? Shouldn't we be developing these abilities of mine?" Tails questioned, his reason of being there becoming less apparent.

"Tails..." Shadow began, with a discerning look on his face, "...You need to know basic self-defense. It's the foundation for all of your other techniques. Plus..." His eyes looked over Tails, and he began studying his features. "...If you use your powers to often in a public area, the general public is going to start questioning your liability. This will eventually lead to an investigation by G.U.N. Believe me, It happened to me." Shadow finished speaking, trying to impress upon the investigation.

Tails looked at Shadow and cocked his brow before asking, "So how did you get of that situation, 'Oh Great One'?" His sarcastic comment was brushed off by Shadow.

"Well, luckily for me..." He started saying when he spread his lips in a wide grin, "... I had the Faker take the fall for me." His mind wandered back to the point in time where they eventually saved everyone on earth from destruction by teaming up. He miraculously survived by landing in, oddly enough, a nearby lake. 'Ah, the memories.' He thought to himself before glancing over at Tails again.

"So why didn't you want me to bring a lunch anyway? I'm famished." Tails said, almost in a complaining sense. Shadow gave him a demeaning stare.

"Tails, if Cosmo thought you were going to be gone long enough that you'd need a lunch, she would have insisted on coming. And we can't have her knowing yet, now can we?"

"Good point." Tails remarked. A moment of calm and rest ensued before they started up again.

"Well, let's train those powers of yours, shall we?" Shadow spoke. Tails eyes almost immediately lit up; bringing with it the enthusiasm everyone thought he'd lost over the years. And so the shimmering spark of life and burning flame of youth had been rekindled within the kitsune.

"Now Tails, when you use your wind powers, it is similar to using your tails to fly, "Shadow began explaining, Tails' ears, hanging on every possible word, "Therefore, the first step is to try flying around." Tails contemplate the idea a while before spinning his tails in the usual fan blade like fashion.

As the tails spun, he felt himself floating upward. This time, it felt different however. "Hey Shadow." Tails began speaking, "I feel something."

"What do you feel Tails?" Shadow asked, already knowing the answer. Instead, he wanted to hear it from Tails.

"Well, it's like this rush of energy. It's barely there, and this is the first time I've noticed it."

'Just as I suspected.' Shadow thought to himself, 'just like for me, He's only now realizing that it's controllable.' Basic psychology was required for him when he did anger management classes. Something he thought to be unbearable. "Well Tails, it will be more noticeable during the period of adolescence. Try forcing more energy into your tails." Tails confused looks entailed that he hadn't a clue as to how to do it.

"Well, I'll give it a shot." He began working his muscles, trying to see if he could literally 'push out' more energy. He ended up over spinning his tails, tangling them up, and as a result, he plummeted toward the ground. His fall was only broken by the black hedgehog as he collapsed into his arms.

"So, what did you do?" Shadow wondered. He'd never seen Tails fail at flying.

"Well, I tried seeing if energy could be forced out using muscles, but, as you can see, that didn't work."

Shadow considered the new information before referring to his own chaos energy. "Try supplying it mentally. Since you're 'just like me' you might use your powers the same way I do. You have a high intellect; you should catch on faster than I did."

Tails rethought his strategy whilst rising into the air. Once again, he tried using more of this energy, only he thought of using more of it, instead of using his muscles. This time the results were astonishingly different.

Before he knew it, Tails had soared clear across Angel Island, and proceeded even further. He ceased his flying after a couple seconds to determine his position. He seemed to be hovering somewhere over the ocean. As he marveled at his own speed, he heard a small boom in the distance. He turned around to see not one, but two white condensed rings disperse into the space, several meters behind him. 'I just broke the sound barrier... twice.' He thought to himself in astonishment and high-tailed it back to Angel Island. As he arrived back at the floating Island, he simmered his speed down, reversed the spinning direction of his tails, and perched himself on a nearby rock. Shadow gazed at his pupil in amazement. Never in his life had he seen speed of such caliber. What was he talking about, already he could beat the speed of both Sonic and he combined. He was no match for him, on Tails' worst days, nor on Shadows best days.

"Well, I think it's safe to call that an improvement. How fast do you think you were going?" Shadow verified.

"Well, it's safe to assume that, to the best of my current ability, I'm moving at around Mach 2. Why do you ask?" Tails answered, almost mockingly.

Shadow reckoned with several ideas as of what do about his incredible speed, and discerned one training method. "How about this Tails," Shadow began speaking, "Let's race."

"Race? How are we going to do that? I don't see any way for you to fly." Tails retaliated in response.

"Well, try racing as if you were trying to keep up with Sonic. Just barely hover off the ground while whirling your tails." Tails had a stupefied expression on his face, as if saying 'why didn't I think of that'.

"Well, okay Shadow. How about..." Tails debated with himself about possible finish areas. "...The Master Emerald Alter. Once we're there, we could even talk with Knuckles." Shadow pondered it himself before agreeing on it.

"Sounds like a plan." Shadow spoke before counting down, "Ready... Get set... GO!


	11. Chapter 10

**You know it! Another reuploaded chapter of Revelations!**

**Disclaimer: **

_-Psst. Are you sure I have to do this._

_**...**_

_Come on. I did the last few chapters. I've made my point valid_

**_..._**

****_Fine, Fine._

**I own nothing that is not mine. Characters that aren't mine are copyright of Archie or Sega respectively. I have copyright to characters that ARE mine! So don't use them without my say-so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails X Cosmo<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 10**

**This Power is The Key...**

Master Emerald Alter

March-13-3456

11:57 Mobius Time

The sun perched itself at the peak of its ark for the day as the wind rustled through the trees. A lone butterfly rested its wings, being roosted upon the guardians muzzle. He stirred in his sleep before flicker his eyes open. He sat up from his standard sleeping position in front of the immense, glimmering Master Emerald, a large green crystal that supposedly was the controller to the seven chaos emeralds. "What took you so long to wake up, sleepy head?" A female voice spoke. As if acknowledging the voice, Knuckles breathed deeply and fully opened his eyes to the rocky structure that was the alter. As he turned to his side he saw the pink echidna kneeling down next to him.

Knuckles smirked at her remark before politely responding with, "What can I say? I'm a sleep deeply when I can." Julie-Su just smiled at him and snickered to herself.

"How can you ever hope to protect the Master Emerald if you're asleep?" Knuckles merely gazed at her, attempting to speedily think up a spicy comeback. Naturally, however, the dim echidna was slow at witty comebacks and backed down from the conversation. As he stood to look around, he heard three resounding booms echo across the fields, and felt a wave of energy pass over which flattened the grass.

'Three?' Knuckles had thought. There was nobody he knew as fast as Sonic or Shadow, besides Metal Sonic of course. He turned toward the direction of the boom to see one face he hadn't seen here in quite a while. None the less he was surprised it was just him. "Tails? What are you doing here?" Knuckles questioned.

"Oh, hey Knuckles, hey Julie-Su." Tails meekly replied. His body had minor bruising on it, as well as plenty of perspiration. What he had been through, the echidna had no idea.

"What happened to you Tails? You look like you got into a fight with Sonic, or Shadow." Julie remarked, her voice as perky as it had ever been.

Tails chuckled tiredly at the comment and the irony of it all. "You might say that." He said, his voice leaking exhaustion. He was gasping for air as he finally realized just how tired he was. "As to what I was doing here...well, you'll see in a second." Knuckles was about to question the reason for his sudden secretiveness, before a black hedgehog appeared alongside Tails.

"Wow...I can't believe you beat me." Shadow muttered flatly, his voice containing exhaustion as well. Knuckles glanced at Tails, and then looked at Shadow. Shadow actually appeared more tired than Tails. As he looked back at Tails, he noticed something different about him. He seemed to have the spark back in his eye as well as the spring in his step. That's when it hit him.

"Were you two racing?" Knuckles eagerly wondered aloud.

"Why yes, we were." Tails smoothly replied.

"So wait... Did you just OUTRUN Shadow?" Knuckles had lost all sense of self-restraint when he screamed the question out. Julie awed at the possibility of Shadow, a being of speed that matched Sonic, being out run by Tails.

Shadow looked up at Knuckles, glaring daggers at him before breaking a grin upon his face and chuckling. "I guess he did." He answered wearyingly. Knuckles looked back at Tails, his face bearing a look of wonder.

"Would you like rest and eat something? You two look wiped." Julie-Su pointed out after offering her assistance. Tails was about to politely refuse before Shadow interrupted him.

"Thanks, we could use the rest. Tails has been working himself for quite a while." Shadow said acceptingly. As they climbed the steps of the alter, they noticed the cracks of age which slowly spread over hundreds of years. They peaked the steps, and lo n' behold was the Master Emerald, its glimmering green beauty visible to all who stood there.

"So, what has Tails been working so hard at?" Julie mused, "Another mind-boggling invention?" Tails looked at her and remembered when she went up against the Freedom Fighters, and only joined with them only after she had been captured. He regretted her prior mistake, but through it she had met her greatest friends.

"No, I've been out training with Shadow here." Tails remarked, bringing to light another question.

"Is your supersonic speed a result of this so called 'training'?" Knuckles sarcastically asked. Shadow just glanced over to Tails, who shook his head in response.

"...You might say that." Shadow said, breaking the extended silence. "I'm surprised how great his speed is. Could you believe that it's Mach 2?" Had Knuckles been drinking anything, he would comically spat it out, most likely in the direction of another person.

"You're kidding... right?" He muttered in disbelief. The fact that not only was he faster than Sonic or Shadow, he was faster than their speeds combined, seemed unfathomable to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you're so thick sometimes." Shadow replied, brutally honest, "The three, and I do mean THREE, sonic booms do not lie." As their conversation droned on, a certain squirrel had her own affairs to attend to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chili Dog Stand

March-13-3456

12:32 Mobius Time

Sally Acorn was running, not walking to the Chili Dog Stand in a hope to speak with Sonic as soon as possible. Some of the pedestrians stared; surprised at her passing, as the queen was normally not out and about due to customs. As the stand came into sight she spotted the familiar face gobbling down dog after dog. Sally always thought that he was going to explode someday from eating so many in one sitting, but time and time again she was proved wrong by Sonics high metabolic rate.

"So what's new Sonic?" Sally asked blatantly, attempting to restart the conversation that had ended so abruptly on the phone. "And who is this Cosmo person?" Sonic looked back at her with a look of displeasure on his face. One that quickly vanished upon the devouring of a Chili Dog.

"Don't you remember that whole ordeal with the Metarex?" Sonic asked, whilst swallowing the remains. Sally shook her head as she attempted to pull it from her memory and failed. "Well, when we saved the universe, Cosmo had sacrificed herself for the 'greater good' as she would have called it. And it just so wound up that Tails had to shoot at her to end the Metarex's scheme. He was heartbroken..." Sonic looked back up at Sally, his eyes seemed to be wandering before they fixated upon her.

"... Tails had decided to end it all a couple days ago by poisoning himself. I don't know why, so it must've been personal, but apparently, some people from somewhere, I don't know, came out of nowhere and helped us bring Tails to the hospital. Supposedly, it's a miracle that Tails survived." Sonics voice suddenly reacquired its normally cocky tone. "Then those people brought Cosmo back to life, and we partied all night long. Everything else happened as I said on the news report. But..."

"But what Sonic? Is something wrong?" Sally intervened, her voice escalating. She wanted to know everything.

"Well... Shadow said something about Tails last night. He said it was classified information; tip-top secret. He noted that only Tails should have the right to decide whether or not he's going to tell us. Tails said he'd tell us tonight." Sonic summed up, concluding his report on the kitsune.

'Classified...?' Sally wondered to herself. "Well what time is he talking?"

"20:00 tonight." Sonic answered. "If you can't come I can al..."

"No, I need to hear this for myself." Sally said, cutting Sonic off. "Well, I got to go check on something Sonic. See you later."

"See you, Sally." Sonic said, and with that he sped off in burst off wind.

'Besides...' Sally thought to herself, 'I need to see this Cosmo person myself.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sky Sanctuary, Angel Island

March-13-3456

13:37 Mobius Time

Tails and Shadow strolled on the field after another most recent race around the circumference of Angel Island. A race which Tails had won, without a problem. 'He's really grasping the handling and control of his speed.' Shadows thoughts had been concerning Tails' careful, yet precise handling of his energies. 'It must be natural.'

"Well, let's focus on using your wind energies for defense. The first thing you need to know is how to control your power outside of flying." Shadow waved his arm while saying this.

"And, pray tell, how I'm supposed to do that?" Tails asked. 'Why does my voice contain disbelief?' He asked himself, 'He hasn't failed me yet.'

Shadow looked at Tails and chuckled. "Haven't you learned anything?" He mockingly asked him. He walked up to the fox and tapped his forehead, "Use your thoughts to imagine it, and use the energy to make it happen." He leaned toward to the ground and picked up a small stone.

"I'm going to toss this stone into the air, and you're going to blow away. Are you ready?" Tails nodded slightly and waited for the rock to be tossed. Shadow lowered his hand, and forced it back up, launching the rock into the air.

'Just focus my thoughts...' Tails thought to himself. He focused the energy and waved his hand to the side, as if it were going to brush the rock aside. All of a sudden, a strong flow of wind came and whisked the rock away. As the rock landed the distance, a kilometer away, Shadow smirked.

"That is the gist of blowing things out of your path, however..." Shadows grin disappeared, replaced by a slight frown, "When you're in a combat situation, this is your ultimate defense. You will not be hurling small rocks that are moving slowly up and down. You will have to whirl bullets, traveling at least 460 meters per second, out of your path out of your path when facing Eggman. Let's put it to the test." Shadow reached behind him pulled out the MP5K sub-machine gun that he kept slung on his back. Tails stared at him with psyched out look on his face.

"WOAH! You're not going to shoot at me, are you?" Tails questioned in fright at the possibility. Shadow just laughed in remark.

"No. I'm going to fire..." Shadow looked around for an appropriate target, "...At that boulder." He spoke, finishing his thought by pointing at a large boulder. "I'm going to fire all 30 rounds in this magazine, and I don't want to see a single bullet mark on that stone, got it?" Tails nodded, and breathed out, thankful that he wouldn't be getting shot at. Shadow pointed the gun at the boulder and began firing moments later. Whether he saw it coming, or it was protective instinct, he immediately created a gale that breezed perpendicular to the path of the bullets.

As the rata-tat-tat of the bullets continued, so did the wind. When the magazine finally emptied, Tails' wind died down as well. Shadow cleared the chamber and replaced the magazine before walking up to the boulder, expecting to see at least one bullet mark in the rock. Luck would have it, however, that there wasn't even the slightest dent in the stones brittle surface. Shadow stared in utter disbelief as the rocks blank surface stood, almost mockingly. 'Impressive indeed.' He thought, as he felt the surface of the rock, before turning to continue the training.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails House/Workshop

March-13-3456

13:54 Mobius Time

Cosmo looked out the window of Tails house, which opened out to the nearby ocean. She saw the endless sea, which sparkled where the sun directly shined upon it, before it vanished into the horizon. She had plenty of things on her mind at the moment, most of which including the happenings of Tails.

'Oh, Tails.' She worried to herself. He'd been gone much longer than she thought he'd be. 'Where are you?' As if to answer her thoughts, there came a knock at the door. Almost as if to answer her thoughts. As she opened the door for whom ever it was, she discovered a dark nutmeg colored squirrel at the door. "Hello, and who might you be?" Cosmo asked as politely as possible without sounding disappointed.

"I'm Queen Sally Acorn of Mobotropolis, and I'm here on request of a friend." Sally answered, trying to sound friendly. Apparently it worked, as Cosmo opened up to conversation.

"And on what business are you here, Your Highness?" Cosmo questioned. Sally blushed slightly at the kindness she was already being shown. She hadn't expected her to be this kind.

"Oh please, just call me Sally; I'm a friend of Sonic. I'm here to check on Tails." She replied in an equally kind tone.

"Well, he's not here, but please do come in!" Cosmo exclaimed, her boredom now inexistent with the bringing of company. As Sally stepped in to the house, he noticed many pictures of Sonic and Tails together, accompanied by a similarly large amount of tools scattered about. On the counters of course.

"So does Tails live here with you and Sonic?" She asked, eyeing the individual features of the residents. She'd never actually been inside his house.

"Actually..." Cosmo said, her voice cracking a slight giggle, "It's inversed. I live here in Tails' house. Sonic is actually residing with Amy now." Sally looked a little confused at this.

"So, Tails has just been living here... by himself?" Sally wondered, imagining the amount of solitude that drove him over the edge. 'Unthinkable.'

"If I remember correctly, He's been here for four years without anyone. Sad huh?" Cosmo commented. She hadn't wanted to bring that up. But, fate has that way of pulling things like this up.

"Well, do you mind if I stay here until he comes back?" Sally requested, hoping for a positive reaction. It was enough to confirm the plant girls suspicions. Cosmo grinned a little before speaking again.

"Sonic tolled you, didn't he?" She asked, almost slyly, "Well, I don't mind. I'm sure Tails will be happy to see you after all this time." That comment had frozen Sally where she stood.

'He's suffered so much.' She thought to herself, 'And I haven't so much as confronted him. Since when did I become so distant?' With that question remaining, she sat down, awaiting his return.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Green Hills, 20 Kilometers from Tails' House

March-13-3456

19:57 Mobius Time

They trudged their way back to Tails' House, hot and drenched in in the liquid compound of water and dissolved salt. The sun glanced the edge of the horizon, shining a vibrant orange and red, the clouds above reflecting a hot pink unto the tired trainees. "Hey Shadow." The first figure spoke, his body, appearing as a dark silhouette in the contrasting light of the sun. "Let's have...one last race." He breathed slowly, clearly exhausted from the days difficult training. The figure referred to as Shadow, Looked back at the smaller figure and expected him to be too tired from the days activities to have yet another race.

'Perhaps, I've underestimated his endurance.' Shadow impeached mentally, before regarding his request. "Another one? Okay Tails, one more race, but where to?" He queried. The fox took a gander at his watch before responding.

"Just to my house will be fine. It's...almost time anyway." Tails seemed to drag out the boundary of his sentence with displeasure. Shadow had assumed that he'd gotten over it. Apparently, he was wrong. He turned to the kitsune and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tails, you're just going to have to accept this, as they will too." He muttered in brutal honesty, hoping to put an end to this worry, "What they think is not your problem, but you need to tell them. It will take a huge load off of your chest, believe me." Tails looked back at the hedgehog standing beside him and gave him a curt nod before stopping. He took up a racing stance, putting his left leg behind him, and steadying himself with his hands. He pointed in a singular direction and took a breath.

"My house is in that direction." He announced before readjusting his position to put his arm back into position. "On the count of three we go; not two, neither four." He stated, attempting to mellow out the situation. "Five will not do, it must be three. Three is the number, and the number is three." He prepared himself for the count down.

"One..."

"Tw..." Shadow cut him off with a question of his own.

"Wait, on three? Or three then go?" He stated musingly.

Tails looked at him and chuckled some before he stated simply, "**ON **three. It's always faster to go on three." A short pause followed before the next few words came.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

The two shot off at an astonishing speed, as two white rings condensed into being. They were neck and neck, two and two, as they blazed into the distance. Tails had been holding back of course. What fun would it be if he always won? Now he was attempting to control the amount of energy he released for, as he saw it, 'training purposes'. A few more seconds passed like this before the door came into sight and they slowed to a halt before the door. Moments later the familiar boom was heard as it came, late as ever. It acted as an alarm of some kind as rustling was soon heard within the house. As the scrambling transpired, the door opened to show the all too familiar green-haired woman that was Cosmo. She practically jumped for joy at the kits return before embracing him in a tight hug. "Where have you been, mister?" She inquired of him playfully while poking his chest in an expectant way.

"Uh…there was bad traffic?" He attempted to pass this joking lie, to which Cosmo shook her head.

Julie-Su walked up behind her and said, "Why, Miles Prower, that has to be the ABSOLUTE worst ad-libbing I have ever heard." Cosmo cocked her head to the side, signifying her ignorance. "He's been at Angel Island, training all day."

From this, of course, arose suspicion. "Training for what, Tails?" Cosmo asked, to which she only received a curt, "You'll see" from her boyfriend.

As Tails entered the house, he saw that several people were in the confides of his small house, including the group of people that 'fell from the void' as Sonic liked to say now. There was also Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, and even...

"Sally?" Tails asked; a quizzical look embedded upon his face. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at the sound of her name being called, only to find her adopted nephew saying it.

"Let's just say...I'm here for the truth." She retorted blatantly. She was here for the same reason everyone else was. Tails sighed heavily. The endless questions already apparent in their expressions.

'This is going to be a long night.' He thought as he looked at the constricted living space. "I think it would be best if we took this outside." He claimed, seeing people squeezing their way onto chairs and couches. They all silently and unanimously agreed to this. None wanted to be stuck in an awkward position all night long. The group then meandered itself out side as they formed a ring. In the ring sequence, Tails decided to sit next to Shadow and Cosmo, for his own personal reasons. They all listened intently as Tails began explaining.

"Well everyone, it's time you knew…the truth." He began prepping his speech, glancing towards those next to him in order to obtain some kind of confidence. "A couple years ago, there was an experiment dubbed 'Gale Force'. This project was made to create yet another Ultimate Life form, such as Shadow. The truth is that I... am that life form." Disbelief shrouded the crowd as they glanced between Tails, then Shadow, before landing back on Tails.

"But what about those parents that abandoned you? Weren't they real?" Sally objected, her voice rising in misunderstanding.

"Shadow says that, they are real memories. They're just not mine." Tails answered, negating Sally's statement. While the feelings still sunk in, Knuckles rose and argued.

"I don't buy it. As gullible as you all say I am, I will not believe this abomination." He stated getting his point across. Sonic stood as well in protest.

"Yeah, Tails, as much as I trust you, I'm not sure I trust Shadow." The blue hedgehog in question cast a glare in his black counter-parts direction. Tails merely stood, and marveled at the expected disbelief.

Shadow chuckled slightly, knowing that he'd be getting fifty bucks added to this week's paycheck for G.U.N. "Go ahead Tails. Show them." He encouraged, concluding that he had won the battle, as well as fifty dollars. Tails stood and pointed at a boulder in the distance, only visible thanks to the sunlight that peaked over the horizon in the hours of twilight. He extended his fingers, keeping them together so it appeared that he was going to perform a karate chop. He raised his right hand over his left shoulder while speaking, "Actions speak louder than words, right Sonic?"

As he finished his sentence, he flicked his hand down and across his body so at reappeared at his side along with the rest of his arm. While he did this, a disruption occurred in the area near the rock in the form of a diagonal slash in the wind. Dust flied from the rock as it was split clean in half diagonally. The top half of the rock slid off and hit the ground, to everyone's surprise. His friends gazed in amazement at what had happened.

Tails turned back to his friends and smirked slightly. "This is the power that lives in me..." He spoke softly, in almost a whisper, "...The power that is me."


	12. Chapter 11

**This one had nearly nothing I needed to fix, so here it is! No Disclaimer, though I will state that I onwn nothing that is not mine. This applies for everything else I write. It is only mine if I claim it. Currently I claim my OC's and this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>** Mobius Code**

**Revelations**

**Chapter 11**

**The Concealed**

Area Just Outside Tails House

March-13-3456

20:23 Mobius Time

The warm night time air was brimming with shock, emitted by those who sat around the crackling fire, giving off the only source of light besides the glowing, full moon. Even with the added heat from said fire, there was a chilled silence about the confused group of people. Several stared upon the being that was a two-tailed golden fox, his bright blue eyes glimmering in the light of the fire. "Are there anymore loose ends I need to tie up?" He inquired of the nineteen Mobians that sat around the fire. In the addressed group, very few raised their hands in question. Of those, the first to be picked was that of Cosmo.

"So... you can't remember anything? Nothing of the experimentation process?" She interrogated. The word 'experiment' stopping the foxes breathe for yet another moment. That's all he had been...An experiment. In retrospect of course

"No Cosmo." Tails replied. "I can't remember anything, but I may remember... in time." Some of the other hands went down in response. 'It seems some of the others had the same thoughts.' Tails thought to himself. He pointed to another hand, this time, belonging to a red echidna.

"Tails, what is it like? Ya' know... controlling power like that?" It was a simple question, coming from the group simpleton, yet it contained an aspect that Tails never thought of before. He thought about it a while, relating it to past experiences, and things that Shadow had told him about. Through all these thoughts, it had come down to two words.

"Adrenaline rushing." He concluded. The next hand he picked was that of the blue blur himself.

"I'd just like to know..." Sonic began, his trademark smirk stretching across his muzzle, "...If you'd race me." Compared to everyone else, Sonic seemed to be the least surprised. Tails wondered whether it made no difference to Sonic because he was his 'little brother' or if it was because it meant he had competition. One way or the other, He was glad that it wasn't going to be another awkward question, made all the more quirky seeing as it came from his 'older brother'. Tails gave a slight nod to Sonic before pondering a finish line.

As Tails thought it over, Sonic thought over this new information. 'Okay, Tails is a test tube baby. That's creepy. And even more, he's another Ultimate Life form.' Sonics thoughts were far from that of his mouth and body. 'I know this is shocking, but I need to stay strong. Tails doesn't need someone flipping out on him.' Sonic concluded mentally. Meanwhile, Tails had decided a place for them to finish.

"We'll do this tomorrow." Tails proclaimed, his voice brimming with competition. "Be here at high noon tomorrow. I'll explain the parameters then." With the meeting officially concluded, the gathering disbanded, and they returned to their respective homes. However, one dozen of individuals decided to continue the conversation. There shadows were cast in several directions as the small fire flickered in the night.

"I'm worried about that father of yours, Gary." Renna spoke, gathering attention from the other individuals. Gary cast a slight glare to her.

"Renna..." He began replying, his voice soft, yet dropping hints of anger. "... First of all, in this timeline he is Sonic. And I won't refer to Amy as my mother either, so drop the parenting thing." His statement was quite cold and very direct. None of them could reveal themselves to their parents with complete honesty. They would never be embraced by them again as they were before. The cruel realization set in before the conversation was stirred again. "Second of all..." Gary continued, backing up his original point, "If you're reading peoples thoughts, then so help me..."

"It's not that." Renna spoke cutting him off from whatever threat he was going to make, "I mean, I did read his thoughts, but he seems troubled about Tails. At least, more troubled than he lets on to."

"Well, I don't blame him." Shane said, inserting his two cents, "It was a serious shock to find out that my dad...Tails was an experiment. And I thought he always had nine tails." A moment of awkward silence set in. They gave each other unsettling glances before returning to the large tent they had set up. As they gazed upon the large tent, they marveled at how they had only unpacked it once, this being the first time. Setting it up was fairly difficult, being that it was the size of your average apartment room. How they were going to pack it back up was a mystery to them. Finding the door from the outside however, was starting to become a chore, as it looked just like the rest of the tent. Durin had been one who nearly tore a hole in the tent to add, as he would say, 'another entrance'. The tent was spared a gapping whole only when Sapphire had to restrain him.

"So, when do you think the war will start?" Stream's voice was full of worry, as he was quite aware of the oncoming situation. And so the debate began about where Eggman would strike next. Several suggestions were made as to the overall area of where he would attack. However, seeing as the mall lacked any significance politically or in size for that matter, they were unable to pin point any locations. The best guess out of them all was quite a sarcastic one made by Durin.

Said echidna was drawing an imaginary circle around Mobotropolis and the surrounding areas while saying, "Somewhere in this general area." Quizzical expressions were created when the statement was made.

Andy merely gave an agitated glare, before giving his two cents. "Well, THAT was a lot of help!" He commented sarcastically. As the tension grew between the two knuckleheads, it was aggressively pulled apart by the ear. The two sat, clutching their ears while Renna and Ana sat overhead, rolling their eyes. The conversation didn't last much longer afterwards, So Sam concluded with a statement that would have made great dying words.

"There's an old seaman's proverb." He stated confidently, "There's a storm comin'. And we all best be ready when she does."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy's House

March-14-3456

7:15 Mobius Time

The sun had peaked itself over the horizon at last that morning, bringing with it the rays of awakening. Flickies fluttered outside, chirping every now and then as they scattered in the sunlight, some leaving a fresh trail of feathers in their wake. As the sun beams collided with the pink hedgehog's soft face, she acknowledged the warmth by fluttering her eyes open shortly after. She rotated her head to its left searching for the blue hedgehog whom was to be her husband. However, her eyes detected no sign of his presence, so she rose off the bed and dressed in her average attire. After fitting on her usual red, bell shaped dress and her matching red boots; she shuffled her way into the living room of her spacious home. As she glanced around the room, she noticed the one and only hedgehog to wander the fields of Mobius with ease, whilst moving at super-sonic speeds. Sonic stared blankly out the window, a distraught look upon his face as he watched the glowing red orb of burning hydrogen and nuclear fusion pass over the few trees in front of the window.

Amy gave Sonic a concerned look, as she moved up beside him. 'What's gotten into you, Sonic?' was what she wanted to say at that moment. The miniscule social filter that her mind possessed, however, wouldn't let her say that. Instead she spoke kinder words. "Good morning Sonic. Did you sleep well?" She questioned, but the answer was blatantly obvious when he turned to face her. He had the look of someone who hadn't gotten any sleep at all. His quills were somewhat out of place and his mouth drooped to form a kind of frown. He was the true image of weariness, and even that couldn't fully describe it.

"Amy..." He finally spoke groggily. He looked saddened, as if happiness had been drained from him, like juice from a squeezed orange. "Look at Tails' life in the past ten years." She was shocked to hear him talking about Tails so early in the morning, and in such a depressed tone! She did however look back on Tails years of living. It wasn't quite a great one. He never enjoyed watching his friends go off into battle, while he only supported with machinery. Sonic would always try to tell him that 'you did your best' or 'chin up', those sort of things. All it did was frustrate him even more that he couldn't be any more than a burden, or a brainiac.

'Oh, the irony' She thought to herself. Turns out that he's more powerful than any of them, and he's more isolated from them than ever. A wise man once said to build bridges, not walls. The bridge still remains, and yet a wall is being built right behind it, separating Tails from the others. "Yeah, and what of it?" She asked nonchalantly, almost sounding rude to a trained ear. But Sonic's ear isn't exactly what you'd call 'trained'.

"Those past years, he thought he was just useless luggage, but before that there was nothing. He had nothing before he was four. He was just another experimental attempt at making a weapon, tossed aside when thought useless. He still has this amazing power, but the scientists made a mistake..." His speech pulled over to when he met the kitsune, and Amy chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sonic interrogated of her demandingly. Amy simply gaze back into his emerald eyes and chuckled.

"It's almost as if you met by a lucky coincidence." She whispered softly. Sonic gave soft giggle to this as well before speaking again.

"I was watching this anime once." He said, as if trying to drag the conversation into a different topic, "Where a woman said 'there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only fate, and destiny.' Do you think that's true?"

Amy shifted her eyes back out the window in deep thought. She shook her head side to side before answering. "Who's to say Sonic?" She muttered while still in thought, "Maybe we are bound to fate. Then again, even fate has diverging paths every now and again." With that, the conversation was put to rest while Amy prepared some Chili Dogs for breakfast. Meanwhile, things were more unsettled in a different house...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails' House/Workshop

March-14-3456

7:32 Mobius Time

The room was swarmed in black, as Tails stood within it. Slowly, the remainder of the room faded into view, revealing several beakers filled with different chemicals. There were two Mobians wearing lab coats, surrounding a cylinder like pod which flowed with a green liquid of some sort. Inside the pod was a small figure.

"We've finally done it! We've created a life form!" A voice shouted, coming from what appeared to be a white rat. Its eyes awed at the figure within.

The figure in the stasis pod was curled up, as if defending itself from an unknown evil. "This isn't just any life form Jeremy. This will be a new ultimate life form!" A crow sounded, its voice cracking with age.

The being in the stasis pod stirred, but didn't open its eyes. It just floated there, with an oxygen tube fixated upon its mouth, and nose. Were it not for the steady rise and fall of its chest it would have seemed dead.

"And after all of these years we've finally done it." The rat said; one of his hands were placed upon the stasis tube. He wiped away the condensation to reveal the fox kit inside...Tails. This Tails however only had one tail as opposed to his normal two.

He was awestruck to see himself in the chamber, bobbing so lifelessly within the liquid. 'Are these my real memories?' He asked himself while he watched the kitsune twitch every now and then. Slowly the fox awakened and stared at those outside of the pod with wide eyes. Out of the corner of Tails' eye he spotted a machine that appeared to be some sort of laser. Upon the laser was a glass dome, containing...

'A chaos emerald?' Tails skeptically thought to himself. Indeed it was the white chaos emerald. The machine positioned itself in front of the stasis chamber.

The two beings walked behind a wall of lead, probably used for radiation protection. "Activate." The crow spoke, and a bright flash of light appeared from the laser like machine. The light condensed into a beam which was fired through the pod, at Tails. The Tails in the pod squealed loudly, as if the pain it was experiencing was so excruciating, it would explode if it didn't scream. When the beam died down, the kit fainted, and the two scientists appeared from behind the wall.

"Life support systems read that the subject is in a good condition, even after genetic modification." The rat spoke with glee. They were gazing upon this being when the rat cocked its head to the side. "So what abilities will this one possess?"

As the question was asked, the crow just pointed a hand at the fox. The area beside its tail was rupturing, as a small lump appeared just beside where the first tail met the body. In mere seconds, a second tail sprouted from the lump, its fur and skin slowly forming on the mass of muscle, bone, and other miscellaneous blood vessels. It was truly a disgusting sight to behold, and a horror for Tails to watch. "This one will be wind." the crow replied, his hand coming to a rest by his side. Everything then faded to black once again.

'What...who…am I?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

His eyes flashed open upon the end of this bizarre dream. 'Was that one of my memories?' He thought to himself momentarily. After giving himself a mental push, he lifted his body into a sitting position, as he looked over to his right; and saw the beautiful being sleeping in his bed. He let loose a small sigh and stroked her forehead. He pulled his hand in front of his face and made a tight fist out of it. 'Never again' He thought to himself, 'I'll never let that happen to you again.' With his resolve made, he lightly shook her awake. As her eyes fluttered open, they met those of the kitsune. "Good morning sunshine." He whispered in a soothing tone. At the comment she laughed softly.

"I will truly never know where you Mobians get your pet names from." She commented. As she shifted her lower body to get out of bed she was blocked by Tails' namesake.

"Oh no…" He stated firmly while waging his index finger, "You are staying here. I'll get you some breakfast in bed. How does that sound?" Cosmo perked up at his reason for keeping her in bed.

"Now Tails, why would you want to make me breakfast?" She playfully questioned. Tails just smirked at the remark.

"Cosmo, you died to save the universe…" He answered, "…And technically, I am part of the universe. This is the least I can do, for saving my life, as well as the lives of countless others." The response was true. By offering up her own life she managed to save countless others. She gave him a miniscule smile before he returned downstairs, the sizzling sound of frying eggs following soon after. Tails decided to take the utmost care of these eggs, making sure they were just right. He popped two pieces off toast in the toaster and turned the nob setting to five minutes. After a few moments of frying he took the eggs out of the pan and left them to simmer on a plate. Momentarily afterward, there was a sharp DING, signaling the completion of the toasting. After retrieving the toast, and putting them on said plate, he poured a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and brought the breakfast up to Cosmo.

"And here it is mademoiselle!" He spoke excitedly before resting the plate on her lap. As the scent wafted through nearly nonexistent nostrils, she noticed the smell of the fully cooked eggs, containing a hint of salt and pepper. She giggled at his playful words as well.

"So you speak Italian now, do you?" She asked, while eating her delightful breakfast.

"Uh… actually, that's French, and that's all that I know." The fox replied heartily. They both shared a laugh at their short comings. It was another one of those things that draws a couple together. A knock came shortly thereafter from the front door. Cosmo picked herself up out of bed for the first time that morning while Tails rushed off to wrench open the door for whom ever is standing outside. There, in all his glory, was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow!" Tails gleefully greeted, "What are you doing here?" Shadow smirked somewhat at his question before giving a decent answer.

"I just thought I'd drop by incase you wanted some more training before your big race." He replied in a collected tone. Tails made a sly smile at this as well.

"Come on Shadow, you already know I can easily outrun Sonic. So why have you come?" Tails replied, questioning his being here.

"Tails…"Shadow began, his voice barely above a mutter, "I've been thinking. We all have our own gear to help us out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shadow thought in silence for a few moments, carefully picking his choice of words. "What I mean to say…" He began answering, breaking the awkward silence, "…is exactly that. I have my inhibitor rings, Sonic has his specialized running shoes, Knuckles has his gloves, and even Amy has her Pico-Pico hammer. You should have some kind of gear to increase your power, or refine it. Something of that sort anyway."

Tails took his words in. It was true that they all had their equipment. He himself had redesigned Shadow's rings, as well as Sonic's running shoes. He never thought of making anything for himself. What he'd make would be the question. At that moment however, his thoughts were interrupted by a certain young plant woman. "So… what are you two Ultimate Life Forms talking about?" Cosmo asked, her curiosity bursting forth like a flower in bloom.

'That's ironic.' Tails thought. The buds that sat atop her head were beginning to bloom at last, giving the statement uncanny symbolism. "We're just discussing equipment usage." He stated before turning back to Shadow. "Before I can make myself some equipment, I need to take a look at my body's anatomy. After that, I can design specialized equipment." He said. 'Lucky for me, I still have my full body scanner.' He thought to himself. He headed into the bathroom while beckoning for the two to follow. Cosmo looked around the bathroom, half expecting to see something other than the chrome white bathroom.

"Tails, what exact…" She managed to say before she was cut off.

"Just wait Cosmo." Tails assured her. He then opened the cabinet containing all of his medicine. Even the Antroquinine was kept here before he used it. After digging through his medicine, he found a small bump in the back. He smirked slightly before pushing the bump in. Several clanking noises were heard in the small bathroom as the floor began dropping. It formed steps, leading to a large metal door.

"This is it." He said before walking down the steps, Shadow and Cosmo hesitantly following in his footsteps. As they reached the bottom of the steps, they gawked upon seeing the large metal door. Appearing to be several inches thick, Shadow estimated that it could probably stay completely intact if 25 mega-ton hydrogen bomb was detonated right beside it.

'Since when did he become so paranoid?" Shadow thought silently, his face of stone concealing the admiration he held for its immensity.

"This is my hidden laboratory. Not a soul besides me has seen it. Not even Sonic." He spoke while punching in a number code. Shadow sharp eye managed to catch the numerals being: 645371824571776937 (the numbers aren't random. Just look at your house phone and visualize). The door slowly slid apart at the middle. Inside was a lift of some sort. In the lift were two buttons. One labeled G.L, and another labeled S.M. They wandered inside the lift and Tails pressed the S.M. button, revealing a number pad. On the number pad he entered 26766, and the S.M. button glowed a fluorescent green.

"Tails, what does S.M. mean?" Cosmo worriedly wondered, as the lift slowly began decreasing. He jerked his hand to a window pane on the left side of the wall, its design made it look porthole like. As the descent, the window turned to a blue color, showing a school of fish in its midst.

"It means Sub Marine." He stated nonchalantly, while the lift came to a stop. The air tight doors opened to reveal a hall of rooms, as well as another large door at the end of it. They were walking down the quaint hall when Tails stopped at a room labeled: Medical Lab. Tails took out a set of keys and used one to unlock it, exposing the inside which contained a tube that looked like it might have been used to give a CAT scan. On the opposite side of the white room was an immense desk containing several computer monitors. Tails walked to the monitors and turned them on, which activated the CAT scan-looking machine as well.

"This is a medical lab I made in… well, my spare time" Tails stated elatedly, "The machine over there give a three dimensional image of all the body's internal organ systems. There's not another machine as accurate as this one. It's the upgraded version of what I used to scan Cosmo back on the Blue Typhoon." An uncomfortable silence settled in the room as old memories were unearthed. That had been when they discovered that Cosmo was actually a spy for the Metarex.

Seeing the opening of closed wounds, Shadow decided to change the subject. "Why are we in here anyway Tails?" He questioned. Tails perked up to the question, and almost immediately applied an answer.

"Well, I need to scan myself to find how this power is transferred throughout my body." He began excitedly, "Once I do that, I can figure out a way to amplify it." He lied down upon the surface of the machine and turned his head to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, I need you to press the big red button on the left side of the dashboard." He commanded in a polite tone. Cosmo meekly nodded and walked over to the computer desk to find a large red button. She pressed it down, but not without hesitating. A series of metallic clanking was heard as Tails body slid into the scanner. Several bright lights flashed from within as many beams, of a large array of colors, passed through Tails body of. After several minutes, the lights dimmed, and Tails came out of the machine, his eyes were slightly dilated, giving his gaze a deathly eeriness. He dashed over to the monitor, and his eyes dilated further at sight of the results.

"What on Mobius?"


	13. Chapter 12

**I was actually able add a lot. It won't seem like a lot, but there are many new sentences. Disclaimer is still active. There is an aspecct in here that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. Try to guess what it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 12**

"…**I confuse even myself sometimes…"**

Sub Marine Lab, 1250 meters below sea level

March-14-3456

10:43 Mobius Time

"What on Mobius is this?" Tails hollered abruptly. The other two came rushing, expecting some eye capturing result. All they saw was an expansive network of intertwining tubes, brimming with a white energy. As they fixated their eyes upon the web of energy, Tails appeared to be freaking out. "Do you know what this MEANS?" He shouted once again. All he received were two baffled expressions.

"No Tails…" Shadow muttered apathetically, "We have absolutely no idea what this means." Tails face palmed himself for expecting them to understand the significance of the cluster of channels.

"As far as I'm concerned on Mobian anatomy, this vast complex of tubing is not supposed to be here. It appears to be connected to my circulatory system, which means that I have another set of vessels running through my body." He stated, his voice in a very matter-of-fact tone, "That means that more energy is pumped through these tubes as my adrenaline increases. Now, take a look here." He pointed to an area above the left eye. In the area, energy seemed to spiral and diminish slightly while passing through it.

"From what I can tell, this regulates the energy that passes through my body so I don't breach my body's physical limit and die." He articulated, now pointing to other areas of the body. "I also found seven other regulators. One is over my right eye, five are along my spine, and one is over my heart." His index finger moved along with his words, portraying the general location of these actuators.

"I have dubbed these energy limiters, 'gates'. Based on the gates' positions, and the flow of energy, the order of flow is from…" He pointed to the area above his left eye, "…The Gate of Opening, which is the first. The second is the Gate of Rest, the third is the Gate of Life, the fourth is the Gate of Pain, the fifth is the Gate of Closing, the sixth is the Gate of Joy, the seventh is the Gate of Wonder, and the final one, the eighth is the Gate of Death."

Cosmo stared at Tails in gaping awe, and even Shadow had an astonished look upon his face. "Where'd you find the time to come up with all those names? Sounds like something from an anime." Shadow wondered aloud. Tails just nodded at him, and replied shortly thereafter.

"I was thinking that to. Who ever created me was either a diehard Naruto fan, very careful with their work, or some combination of the two." Tails said. Cosmo angled her head to the side, a look of befuddlement upon her face.

"How is this going to help you design equipment for yourself?" She inquired of him. He, in turn, fixated his eyes upon the floor as if it was the most important thing in the world. He brought his hand up to his chin and thought.

'How indeed…' He deliberated. As he came to a conclusion, he wore a stark expression.

"There is one way…" He spoke, "But it's risky." Intrigued by the sudden change in attitude, they listened more closely as he typed in calculations on the computer, "If I can design a device that enhances my thought process, it will allow me to momentarily deactivate the limitation, or 'open the gate' so to say, and I would then gain a boost in power for a brief amount of time. It would act as a double edged sword, however, and will probably cause intense physical strain on my body, leading to a weakened state afterwards."

Shadow smirked at Tails before applying that vocal instrument. "Tails, you know Sonic risks physical strains too when in super form. I think this is a great idea personally, so go ahead. Give it a shot…" He paused for a moment, his fist outstretched partially, in perfect position to give a thumbs-up. "Argh… Sonic's rubbing off on me or something."

Tails and Cosmo shared a snicker at Shadow's uncharacteristic act. The fox then peered toward the diagram again, glancing every now and then at his second tail. "From what Shadow told me, I'll gain more tails, and with it, more power." He stated while performing some calculations. "It's safe to assume that the number of gates I can innocuously open is directly proportionate to how many extra tails I have."

Again, two perplexed glances were given, followed by yet another face palm. "It means, that the more tails I have, the more gates I can open." The two nodded in response.

With that being said, Tails exited the room, leaving the two in his wake as they followed. He walked down the hall to the large metal door which was locked by… surprise, surprise! Another password lock.

Tails walked up the keypad and typed in letters instead of numbers this time. He entered WORKSHOP into the pad and pressed enter. Shortly after, metallic grinding and clinking was heard, coming from behind the door, rather than the door itself.

"I built this room so it could contain several things. It holds my secret workshop, an extra hanger, and an extra living space, just in case of some kind of some kind of apocalypse. I guess I'm just paranoid like that." He spoke while the gears churned and halted suddenly. A red light on the keypad was replaced by a bright green now and the doors shuddered open. Disclosed within the room were several advanced looking pieces of equipment, used for laser cutting or iron welding. On one particular table were several fragile appearing programing components. Tails walked over to this table and took eight miniature components, each only about the size of a micro SD memory card. He also gathered chemical compounds from a cabinet and brought everything to a nearby cleared table.

'The first thing I need to do is create a compound that will override my body's natural function." He thought to himself with the utmost confidence, 'Then, I'll implant the neural enhancer to activate the compound.' He then dove head long into his work, as he had done once so many years ago.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails House/Workshop

March-14-3456

11:52 Mobius Time

Tap, tap, tap. Sonic sat impatiently on the threshold of the door, tapping his foot in avidness. Several of the other Mobians had intended to watch the race as well, however, the last two participants, really the only other two participants, hadn't arrived yet, and thus the waiting began.

"Where are they?" Sonic ardently demanded, irritation perpetrating through his voice. Amy came up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, you know we're ten minutes early right?" She asked of him. The aggravated expression vanished, and in its stead followed a tilt of the head, telling her otherwise. "You know how punctual Tails is. He's never early, nor late. He arrives exactly when he plans to, so just wait." Sonic opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. Instead he reluctantly backed down from the topic.

Sapphire, who was amongst the crowd at the time, perked her voluminous bat ears. "Did you hear that?" She quizzed the remaining furries, all of which stared back at her.

"Sapphire, our hearing isn't as good as yours." Violet reminded her, "So, what do you hear?" The grey bat pondered the sound she had recently heard before coming to a conclusion.

"It seemed like a shout or scream of some sort." She informed them, "But I can't tell where it's coming from." Somewhere down below, Tails was cursing the day he forgot to make anesthesia.

After addressing the information, a bright ball of light appeared near the group, and in the blink of an eye, it vanished as quickly as it came. In place of the light were Shadow, Cosmo, and Tails. Bewildered by their sudden appearance, the crowd gave a mighty gasp.

As they stepped forward, Tails and Shadow rejoiced in a hearty laugh. "Now (giggle) THAT was funny." Tails commented, a wide smile stretched across his face. Sonic merely smirked in response.

"Hey Tails, what happened to you?" Knuckles had asked, and for good reason. There was stitching upon the middle of his forehead, giving it the appearance that it had been a fairly deep incision.

Tails pointed to his stitching, and began answering. "What this? You might say it's the result of a… experiment." Knuckles smirked, deciding to poke fun at the cuts.

"Did another one of your machines explode again?" He mockingly questioned. Tails however seemed unfazed.

"Enough with the talk." Sonic butted in, his impatience was brimming, "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Shadow, Sonic, and Tails each gave each other competitive glances before the parameters were explained. The destination was Knothole village. Looking back now, they really did push Eggman back, and it all started there, where the resistance was formed. When the city was wreaked with havoc, Knothole acted as the safe haven for all Mobians. The Freedom Fighters were formed there in the case of any future Eggman attacks.

As they got into position, the countdown for racing begun. Amy counted off as they took a stance.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!"

Off they went, racing into the distance. Behind them were three billowing clouds of dust as well as three rings of condensed vapor. In the hope of making things interesting, Tails pulled ahead of the two, forming a second sonic boom. With Tails in the lead, and Shadow and Sonic trailing, Sonic pulled out four golden rings that were large enough to pass for wristbands. Power Rings, that which accounted for so many victories against Eggman.

"Let's make this even, shall we?" Sonic said, handing two of the rings to Shadow. "If he can go Mach 2, let's try Mach 3 on for size." The power rings activated in the two's hands, causing a noticeable increase in their speed, forming two more rings of condensed vapor behind each of them. As they gained on Tails, soon passing him afterwards, Tails stared in disbelief. They were ahead of him by half a kilometer when he decided.

'Guess I better try this out.' He thought to himself. He shut his eyes in the midst of running and began concentrating. As he concentrated, he squinted one eye open to check for obstructions. In his mind, he felt something click and knew it had been activated.

A sudden burst of energy streamed through his body, as energy radiated from within. "Gate of Opening, opened!" He preached to himself climactically. As the greater power was channeled throughout his body, his speed violently escalated. As he gained on the two hedgehogs, he saw their figures come into view once again.

'The power rings won't be lasting much longer.' He thought as he created a sonic boom. As he passed them, he felt a twinge of pain in his body. 'Well, I figured this would happen.' Acknowledging the pain, he forced his mind to close the gate, causing his speed to fall back to Mach 2. The destination was already in sight, so he slowed himself.

He gazed upon Knothole Village…and the horror that had become of it.

"Oh no." He told himself as he stood in the midst of Eggman's base, formed in the exact location that Knothole had once been. Sonic and Shadow appeared behind him moments later and joined Tails in gazing upon the structure that was Eggman's fortress. The bases shape, in general, resembled that war administrative building with five sides they saw back on Earth. What was it called again? The Pentagon?

Movement was seen upon one of the corners of the building, the twitching of a security camera. Soon after, a legion of robots spilled from the entrance to the base. Each robot had a chain gun for a left hand, and flamethrower for a right hand; these were the Theta model Egg Rooks. One single robot, hovering above the legion, stood out from among the rest. It looked like Sonic, but a noticeable difference was the huge turbine in its stomach, and it was taller. Along each of its spines was a white arrow. Neo Metal Sonic's piercing eyes bore into the flesh beings that stood before his army. "OH HO HO HO HO HO!" Bellowed an all too familiar voice.

"Eggman!" Sonic announced while glaring a holographic display that showed Eggman…giving the Mobians a good look at his back.

"Doctor! You're facing the wrong way!" proclaimed the high pitched metallic voice of Decoe. Swiftly, Eggman turned to face the Mobians.

"So! You've finally discovered my secret base, eh hedgehog?" The fat human mused, chuckling lightly to himself. "And you've brought company to?"

Sonic stretched his lips in his trademark smile. "Not much of a secret anymore, now is it?" Sonic retorted, the tip of his toe tapping the dirt in anxiety.

Eggman's expression remained tranquil and unfazed as he replied, "Don't be so cocky hedgehog." He warned while wagging a finger, "You'll need more than speed to defeat this army. They are specially configured to calculate their attacks to be timed to your speed."

Sonic laughed at that. "Yup, your ego is still as big as you stomach."

Sonic was about to rush into the army when Tails stuck an arm out in front of him. "Don't worry Sonic." He assured him boldly, "I'll handle this." He took up a fighting stance; the area around his hands was now distorted. Eggman stared wide eyed at the fox… and laughed.

"HA! What is HE going to do?" He laughed. "This is fut…" He never managed to finish that sentence. When he peered back at the robots he noticed a dozen of them sheared in half, beyond repair. In the center of the massacre stood the young fox, a smug grin upon his muzzle.

"Don't underestimate me." He muttered, nearly inaudibly. He began slaughtering the robots, one by one. Sonic and Shadow just stared at the kitsune, barely believing their eyes.

"I trained THIS killing machine?" Shadow whispered. Using his hands as knives, he continued to slash robots to unrecognizable shreds. Soon however, Tails was being overrun. The sheer number of mechas made it difficult to fight them all. He backed out of the crowd of robots in time to see one aim its chain gun at the hedgehogs.

"NO!" He shouted before thrusting out his palm. The bullets were fired and Sonic stood there, paralyzed by something he hadn't felt in ages. Fear. He brought his hands in front of his face, but felt no pain. Only the sudden gale that had just barely blown the bullets trajectory off. He removed his hands and saw Tails next to him.

"Scared, Sonic?" He sarcastically asked. Sonic just gave an exasperated sigh, thankful for his savior. They were still outnumbered none the less. Sonic began speeding towards the Egg Rooks, spin-dashing his way through them and making hedgehog sized holes. Shadow was approaching this differently, as he began throwing chaos spears at the robots. Tails looked hard at the robots, while remembering his training.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**FLASH BACK**

Sky Sanctuary, Angel Island

March-13-3456

19:30 Mobius Time

Attack training had taken time, but slowly he had become able to form wind into compact beams, or even as razors he wore on his hands like gloves. The time of revealing was drawing closer as the minutes passed. Shadow, however, had one more lesson.

"Now Tails." He lectured, "When you face Eggman, he may send thousands of robots. In that case the singular attacks won't be as effective at whittling down his numbers. You need an attack that can take out many enemies simultaneously." Tails hung on every word, dying to train this new attack.

"You'll need to amass a large amount of energy for this attack, so only use it when you have a chaos emerald."

"Okay Shadow" Tails answered.

"Otherwise, you'll tire yourself out."

**END FLASH BACK**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'Of course!' Tails thought to him, 'that should do it!' He peered to his left to see Shadow in the distance, fending off more of Eggman's mechas.

'He's probably too busy for me to get that emerald.' He pondered, as Sonic hid behind a tree to dodge the bullet fire. 'Using just my energy, and I'll faint. My only option is to reopen the gate.' He concentrated hard and the familiar click went off in his head. The usual rush of intense energy followed shortly after.

'Gate opening success.' He told himself, preparing for the attack as bullets inaccurately whizzed by. He brought his arms over his head, and concentrated on gathering his energy. As he focused the energy, he thought to himself, 'I'm not using emeralds, so I wouldn't be Turbo Tails.' He thought to himself. As the energy finished gathering, he decided on a new name.

'Gale Tails.'

"CYCLONE SCYTHE!" He shouted; bring his arms down, across his body. A massive whirl wind picked up in the area around the bots, dicing hundreds, if not thousands of machines in to nothing less than scrap metal. Half of the army of robots was reduced to shrapnel in seconds by Tails' raw power. However, with Tails' energy spent, and his muscles in pain from the opening of the gate, the other half still remained. And currently, they were very much open to attack.

Recognizing the threat, the mechas turned to face the fox, and raised their three thousand machine gun arms to target him. It was all over for them.

Or so they thought.

The bullets hurtled out of the chambers of their weapons. With all the computed accuracy of Eggman's best 'bots, they didn't hit their mark. At least, not the intended mark. In front of if Tails stood Violet. Her fur had become like metal, an alloy Tails had only seen once. It was Iron's most complex compound: Triiron diphosphate octahydrate, an extremely malleable, yet durable metal. It was practically bullet proof. As Tails stared at the iron rabbit, eleven others appeared beside her.

"We thought you guys could use some help." Stream commented, reaching for the double bladed sword strapped to his back. The sword was of average thickness, but attained the curves of a bow. At his waist was a quiver of arrows, all were keenly sharp, with spikes running down their shafts. He pulled out an arrow and inserted it upon the double bladed sword. As he pulled back the arrow, the sword bent slightly due to pressure, implying the being of a nearly invisible line or string.

"Bye, bye." He taunted before releasing the arrow. The razor sharp arrow tore through the core processers of a dozen mechas, which malfunctioned and deactivated soon after. "And that kids, is why Windows will always be better than Apple." He stated firmly as the company advanced.

Coral was in the middle of hand to hand combat, kicking can left and right. Tolerance was falling however, so she reached for her canteen and unscrewed it. As she elevated her hand, the water flowed out with as well. She smirked, and propelled the water towards the robots, cutting cleanly through most of them, causing them to malfunction.

To her immediate left was Renna, fending of 'bots by flinging them against each other with her psychokinetic powers. One crafty mecha decided flank her blind side, but was quickly decimated by Gary's katana. As the two fought back to back, banter began raging forth from their lips. "I could've gotten that." Renna stated confidently, making more scrap with her psychokinesis, while Gary beheaded robots all around.

"Yeah… suuuuuure you could." He blabbed sarcastically.

In the meanwhile, Sam was razing the mechas like a raving lunatic. He screamed like a terrorist as he spouted lightning bolts from his fingertips, short circuiting many machines. At his back was Sen, who sprouted vines forth from the ground. The vines grappled the 'bots and hurled them with ease into their metallic comrades.

Durin was merely mocking the mechanical abominations, before cremating them alive (or what would technically be considered 'alive'). However, metal doesn't turn to ash when under extreme heat, so it was more like incineration. Mass explosions could be heard nearby as Andy created concentrated eruptions from seemingly nowhere. They looked ecstatic as they added to the pile of scrap.

The air around Shane had dropped sharply in temperature, as he froze the air into icicles, which he then hurled at the enemies. The result was many punctured sheets of many, with an even higher amount of severed wires. As he condensed the air, he produced a hwandudaedo sword, and continued dicing up the robots, as though they were flesh and blood.

In this time, Ana and Sapphire were lying low, metaphorically; caring for the wounded. "Don't worry." Sapphire assured them softly, "This battle will be over soon." And right she was.

In the clearing, they saw mounds of decimated machinery. Small fires hung about the area as they reviewed the damage they had done. Having taken out three thousand, new and improved Eggman robots, and they made it look like child's play. Neo had soared off into the distance in the midst of the intense fight, and was nowhere to be seen.

The bushes nearby began to rustle as a red being sprang forth. "Knuckles is here! And he's here to whoop some major…" He cut himself off upon seeing the sight laid out before him.

"I'm late… aren't I?" He meekly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Later than Sonic arriving at a pool party." He was answered by a semi-pissed black hedgehog. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment. Tails was giving the base a once over before narrowing his eyes.

"Something's not right." Tails said as he picked himself off the ground and made his way to the no-longer-a-secret base. He walked in to the metal construct when his ears caught a small beeping. He followed the direction of the beeping into the master control room to find a five megaton atomic bomb hook up to a timer, currently displaying T-minus one minute.

His eyes widened as he dashed out of the room, terrified. "Everybody! RUN!" He shouted in alarm, waving his hands in the air to attract their attention. Having not heard him, they all seemed quite relaxed.

"Yo Tail!" Sonic yelled, "Did you find anything out." The horror of the current situation was plastered all over Tails' face.

"Sonic, if we're all not two kilometers from this building in one minute, we'll be fried or die of radiation poisoning!" Tails shouted while shoving everyone out the entrance.

"What about chaos control?" Sonic wondered, before a retort was quickly applied.

"There are too many people, so let's move!" Shadow replied, also rushing to get out the door.

They ran like crazy; faster than they had ever run. With the exception of Tails, who was constraining his speed so he could keep an eye on the others. The nuke went off just as they were well outside the range of the explosion. However, being that it was a nuclear weapon, it sent radiation farther out, as all nuclear weapons do.

"We'll need to get back to my lab." Tails stated, "There, we can decontaminate ourselves of the radiation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails House/Workshop

March-14-3456

17:14 Mobius Time

An unnerving calm had settled upon Tails' dainty home, the current inhabitants of which were all concerned for the few who had gone out. "When are they coming back?" Cosmo asked, though none knew the answer. She had been staring out the window for quite some time now and she was no less worried.

It had reached a new high when the nuke went off. The five rushed outside to witness the fireworks as a mushroom cloud billowed up in the distance. It was then in that moment that the thought finally occurred to them that the racers may not return. Moments later, that thought was put to rest by the return of the ones who had gone out. Cosmo, Amy, rouge, Julie-Su, and Sally all rushed up to meet them. After they had been greeted, they rushed into the house, and into Tails' secret lab.

"When did you build this Tails?" Sonic asked, impressed by its complexity. Tails tranquilly shrugged as he punched in letters to the final door, the access code this time being: MEDICAL BAY. After a series of shuddering gears, and metallic lurches, the door slide open, uncovering the medical bay. It was quite advanced, including a radiation purifier, and a closet full of medication, vaccines, and the like. It also contained an x-ray scanner as well as other expensive looking pieces of machinery. They had all been purged of radiation in minutes, and were heading to the x-ray machine when Tails fell to his knees. His breathing was accelerated and sharp.

From the area near his tails, a bulge had protruded slightly.

The third tail.


	14. Chapter 13

**Here it is! the reuploaded final chapter! I will now begin work on chapter 8 of Red Dawn. **

**And here...we...go...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Revelations**

**Chapter 13**

**The Sanbi**

Medical Bay, Sub Marine Lab, 1250 meters below sea level

March-14-3456

18:17 Mobius Time

They had remained in the medical bay for quite some time, and yet Tails still exhibited no signs of recovery. He lay on his stomach atop a medical examination table; the small bump swelling upon his rump had increased in size, especially length wise. Every now and then he would moan in pain, and look over to see what the others were doing. Naturally, they were talking. About what, was the concern on Tails mind.

Over in the crowd, they had conversed on the topic of Tails, and contemplated the appearance of the forming bump. "Shadow, what the hell is going on?" Sonic questioned. Shadow looked towards Sonic and answered haphazardly.

"Tails is growing a new tail, Faker." He replied as if the matter brought no real concern to him. 'The real problem…' He thought to himself, '…is how he'll adjust, controlling the increase in energy levels.' This however was not brought to the others minds, as they peered over to the steadily growing bump. A loud yelp of pain had drawn the attention of the mob, as the bump escaped the confines of fur and skin to create a mass of muscle wrapping around bone, creating the structure of the third tail. With the appearance of the tail, his energy levels increased and could now be felt emanating from the fox at a short distance.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before, being cut open from the inside, as blood dripped slightly from the opening. "I think that just about proves my point." Shadow stated confidently as he withdrew from the swarm and strolled over to Tails' bed, if you could call it that. "How're you holding up Tails?" he asked while examining the exposed third tail. Tails smirked at the question, as well as whom he receiving it from.

"I didn't know you cared, Shadow." He pointed out before informing him of his condition. "It was quite painful, but it doesn't hurt as much now." Shadow gave a sigh of relief before meandering back over to the horde.

"He's gonna' be just fine guys." He spoke, relaying the information Tails had told him of. Seeing as they relax now, some lowered their tensed up shoulders. Moments later, a white energy surrounded the newly formed tails and skin slowly began to overlap the muscle.

'Remarkable!' Shane wondered; his eyes gazing up and down the shaft of muscle, now covered with skin. It began the final stage of recovering as new golden fur grew on the recently made skin. The tail received several 'Oohs' and 'aahs' from the spectating animals as Tails attempted to move his brand new tail. It began moving fluently, almost as if it had always been there, accompanying the other two.

He smiled at his newly sprouted appendage and spoke, "I think I'll name you Sanbi." In response, he received many puzzled expressions. "When you're a kitsune, or a fox with more than one tail, it is customary that you name each of your tails." He reached for another one of his tails and lifted it with his hand.

"For example, this one is Ichibi, meaning 'One Tail' in Japanese. I think this is my first tail." He pointed out another tail and picked it up. "This one is Nibi, meaning 'Two Tail' in Japanese. I believe this to be my second tail." He then pointed out his new tail. "Therefore, it's only fitting that I name this one Sanbi, meaning 'Three Tail'."

Many nods of acknowledgment were given to accommodate the explanation. Tails was about to swing his legs over the bed before a set of peach colored hands blocked his path. "Oh no you don't mister." Cosmo declared whilst giving him a commanding glance. "You are staying right here, while I make some food in the kitchen." Tails gave an understanding visage before retorting.

"Cosmo, I'm honestly not that hung…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a rumbling that sounded forth from his poor, empty stomach. He let loose a sweat drop as Sam fell over comically. "The kitchen is just through that door." He pointed out, submitting to Cosmo's gesture of kindness. "You'll find a vault load of ingredients in the pantry on the far side, so you should be able to make just about whatever comes to your mind."

As Cosmo wandered off towards the kitchen, Rouge gazed at the fox's extra tail (extra being in comparison to the other two he always had.) She walked up to his bedside and asked, "What did I miss?"

Tails smirked and remembered how Rouge hadn't arrived the night of the telling. 'Yet another person to shock with the truth.'

"Well Rouge, since you asked, I'm the product of a biogenetic enhancement project called Gale Force." He stated while the bat gaped in awe.

"Are you serious?" She asked as her eyes started to bulge from the sockets. This sudden change in expression had minimally frightened Tails. But he's probably seen worse.

"That's the truth." His answer remained stationary, as did his position on the bed until Rouge demanded the one thing he hoped not.

"Show me." She directed him while Tails put on the most blank, stupefied expression he's ever made.

"What, here?"

"Yes!" She barked, causing Tails' ears to retract slightly. "Right here, right now. Show me what you got."

Tails sat up from the bed after recovering from the bellowing sound that racked his inner ear. He beckoned for Durin to come over with his finger, and he came, reluctantly though. Tails drew back his arm, in position that made it look like he was about to push someone.

Durin's hands appeared up in front of his face as if to protect it. "Look, if this is about the bacon, don't worry, I can just buy some more!" He spoke quickly, almost in fear. Before Tails could thrust his hand forward, Shadow took a hold of his arm.

"Don't even think about it." He ordered him, "You forgot that your power raises with each tail didn't you."

Tails dropped his head in shame as he realized what could've happened if Shadow didn't step in. "You're going to have to relearn how to control it better, now that it has increased."

The fox looked around for something more productive and less dangerous to prove his authenticity. 'Wait, aren't I lying on a bed?' He thought to himself. After standing up from the bed and backing away, he raised his hand and brought it down in the motion of a karate chop. The force of the wind was more than necessary as it slice the bed in two. Some of the energy had dispersed though, flying into Rouge, leaving a small cut on her cheek that was hardly noticeable until blood began appearing from the incision.

"Hey Rouge, are you bleeding?" Sapphire asked, fixated on the blood dripping from her cheek. Rouge moved her gloved hand up to her face and caught a small drop of blood. She gazed in awe at what the fox could do with the swipe of a hand. She only imagined what he could do if he was enraged.

"Well, it appears I am." She announced, stating the obvious. Not a moment too soon, Cosmo appeared from the kitchen holding a large bowl, the content of which was Fettuccini Alfredo. She set the bowl on a nearby table and looked over to the bed, only to find it sliced in two. She glanced over at Tails and put on a devilish smile.

"What did I tell you about getting out of bed?" She rhetorically asked as Tails began to sweat.

"Well, as you can see Cosmo." He began explaining, "There is no longer a bed to stay in."

She gazed back at her lover and realized that to be true. "Touché." She replied before taking her ladle and pouring some of the contents into a smaller bowl. "Eat up then fuzz ball, there's enough for everyone." She declared, ladling more of the contents into other bowls to be passed out to others.

"Shadow, I have something to discuss with you." Tails told Shadow while eating his noodles with very apparent gusto. Shadow and Tails headed off into a distant direction to address the issue.

"What's bothering you Tails?" Shadow asked him, his expression appeared displeased or dismayed. Tails almost smiled at how much of a father figure he had become to him. Almost.

This time, something was on his nerves. It set him on edge as a feeling of almost absolute dread washed over the kitsune. "Something just feels… wrong, for some reason." He said, signifying his anxiety over the issue. "It feels like something is out of place." Shadow frowned at the feeling, which he too felt in the moment.

"Well Tails, your gut knows more than you think it does. Stay on your guard." Shadow advises him. And with that, they leave to rejoin the other Mobians.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Just Outside Tails' House

March-14-3456

20:32 Mobius Time

The figure dashed towards the construct that was Tails' house. Her feet barely made a sound as she sprinted across the hilly grassland. The waning gibbous moon over head outlined her as a black fox, her single tail whipped around in the air as she made tracks for the house. She stopped outside and put her furry hand to her large ear, activating the COM link. "Okay, this is it." She spoke into the microphone section of the wireless radio. "Now what?"

There was static over the radio for a few seconds before an eerily calm voice answered. "You are to enter the underground laboratory and eliminate those within." The clear, cold voice of Soul spoke. "This shouldn't be that hard for you, considering your abilities, Karen."

The fox called Karen stopped at the front door of his house. Just for the heck of it, she jiggled the doorknob. Unsurprisingly, it didn't budge as she attempted to wrench the door open. With a haughty laugh, she morphed her finger to contain the indentations that fit the lock perfectly, unlocking it and allowing easy access into the residential lair of Miles Prower.

She strolled in through the door way so confidently; one might have thought she lived there. Of course, like all things, nothing was as it seemed. "I'm in Soul." She spoke through the head set. "I'm advancing to target Hotel Lima, repeat: Hot…"

"Enough!" Soul snarled through the head set, in a very impatient tone. "I don't care for these military shenanigans. Just go in and eliminate them."

She sighed at his easily set off raspy tone before returning her hand to the microphone." Yeah, yeah, go cry me a river. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." An audible moan could be heard from the receiver as the Com link was disconnected.

"Jeez, I never get a break from his endless nagging." She muttered while advancing forward to her self-proclaimed 'objective' and attempted to locate it. 'It's supposed to be hidden right?' She vividly imagined the living room book shelf sliding to the left as she removed a book from the case. As she made her way to the shelf and attempted, by pulling out every last book, she found that there was no secret entrance.

"This is going to take a while."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Elevator, -1200 meters and rising

March-14-3456

21:17 Mobius Time

The back and forth ranting was beginning to become rather annoying to the males in the elevator. 'They've been on this subject forever!' Sam thought infuriatingly to himself while he tapped his foot on the titanium flooring that made up the immense, steel lift. 'When are they going to shut up?'

The moment of shutting up, however, didn't seem to come any closer as they continued their endless fulminating. The elevator was clearly taking its time to bring up the Mobians as the constant arguing continued.

"Those were my noodles Renna!" Sapphire screeched at the fox while waving her arms frantically above her head. Renna remained calm however and responded with a 'pft'.

The woman had attempted to calm the situation, when in fact, they only added to its magnitude. Durin was face palming and letting his hand slowly drip slither down his face, giving it a stretched appearance. He could be heard groaning in the rear of the elevator, as far as possible from the raving females. The black echidna was now picking at his eyelids in a hopeless attempt to block out the rage the sprouted from the mouths of the agitated girls.

And finally, the nightmare had stopped. They rushed out of the opened elevator door and into the living room. However, the floor panels in the kitchen were gone, replaced with a set of stairs.

"Oh no." Tails muttered under his breath while rushing down the stairs, into his underground workshop.

"Where does this lead Tails?" Gary asked while following into the dark path.

"This is my underground workshop. Pretty much everyone here has seen it besides you guys." He replied, rushing in with haste. As he cranked the door open, he spotted a black fox with one tail. Her cocky glare pierced him as she gave a demonic laugh.

"So you're finally here, eh?" She said while taking out a small remote. She pressed the button and the workspace behind her exploded, leaving none of the contents to survive.

As she cocked her head back and cackled Durin merely stared in astonishment. She rushed at them, leaving the black echidna only seconds to say what he needed to say.

"This place is filled with mean ladies!"

**End of Revelation**

**Start of Red Dawn**


End file.
